I love youFor a long time,towards the happiness
by Lunaland
Summary: <html><head></head>OS pour le concours I love you..For a long time.Edward a fait un erreur,celle de partir en Californie pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier.Les jours passent,il ne l'oublie pas.Et si une décision remettait tout en question?Et si Edward décidait de la reconquérir</html>
1. Chapter 1

**OS – I love you for… a long time**

**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.**

**J'ai choisi : Edward/Bella**

**Scénario N° : 5**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/ I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ **

**Merci encore une fois à Jackye pour avoir corrigé cet OS en un temps records, et à Rhea de m'avoir poussé à l'écrire ! **

**Playlist via youtube.**

_Les folies qu'un homme regrette le plus dans sa vie, sont celles qu'il n'a pas commises quand il en avait l'occasion. Hélène Rowland._

(Matthew Ryan-Some Streets lead nowhere)

La bouteille de scotch pur malt pendait vaguement au bout de ma main. Le goulot ouvert, l'odeur d'alcool s'était rependu un peu partout autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux et laissais les vapeurs spiritueuses m'enivraient. Ma tête bascula sur l'arrière du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais alors que tout mon corps paraissait en peser une tonne… J'étais pathétique.

Je m'affalais un peu plus, entendant le bruit sourd d'un objet tombé sur le sol.. Sûrement la télécommande **. **

Mes yeux vitreux fixaient la lueur grise que reflétait la télé. Ma bouche était pâteuse et bizarrement sèche. Je tentais de rapprocher une nouvelle fois le breuvage anesthésiant, comme je l'appelais dans ces moments là, jusqu'à mes lèvres mais ma main était trop lourde. La bouteille s'écroula sur le sol me faisant à peine jurer, alors qu'au loin j'entendais le liquide se vider sur le sol. Je voulus me relever pour récupérer la bouteille avant qu'il ne m'en reste plus une seule goutte mais mon corps sembla penser le contraire. Je tombais carrément en avant, sans avoir le réflexe de me retenir et m'écroulais sur le tapis, tapant ma tempe sur la table basse au passage. La douleur vive aurait presque pu me faire revenir à la réalité, mais l'autre bouteille que j'avais vidée deux heures avant m'avait déjà complètement anesthésiée. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Et c'était tout aussi bien.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à mon visage recueillant un peu de sang sur le bout des doigts alors que je refermais les yeux et posais mon front sur le sol. Ça allait laisser une marque...

-**Il a remis ça ! **

-**On aurait pas du le laisser seul ! Je te l'avais dit ! **

-**Je.. Vous.. Entends... **Ce fut les trois mots les plus durs à dire de toute ma vie.

-**Oh tu crois ? On progresse alors. La dernière fois, tu n'en étais pas capable. **Bien que ces mots avaient été débités à une allure infernale, j'avais compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Enfin je crois ?

-**La ferme Alice ! **Ma bouche embrassait le sol à chacun de mes mots et malgré la lenteur de mes paroles et le sentiment plus qu'évident d'avoir de la guimauve dans la mâchoire, j'étais assez fier d'avoir réussi à lui répondre.

-**Allez, aides moi**** à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. **J'allais dire à mon frère que ce n'était pas la peine. J'étais bien ici. Sur le sol. Avec ma propre douleur. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas trop le temps. De ses deux bras, il me releva rapidement tandis que je me raccrochais désespérément à lui tellement tout tournait autour de moi.

-**Jaz mon frère.. **Mon haleine devait lui empester les narines mais honnêtement je n'en étais absolument pas conscient sur le moment.-**Je suis qu'un con. **Lâchais-je les yeux fermés. Je le sentis me redresser du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors que je laissais mon corps choir contre le sien.

-**Alice, prends son autre bras. **Je sentis le petit corps de ma belle soeur passait sous mon bras et je tournais la tête vers elle.

-**Merde Ed ! T'as pris combien de kilos bon sang ! **Je souris bêtement, sans toutefois assimiler ses paroles et fermais les yeux alors que la pièce tournait de plus en plus vite.

Tandis qu'ils m'emmenaient difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre, enfin je crois, je laissais aller ma tête vers l'avant et suivais comme je pouvaisen fournissant le moindre effort possible. De toute façon j'en étais incapable.

-**Va falloir qu'on parle tout les ****deux mec**** ! **Je sentis l'air sur mesjambes nues, comme lorsque l'on ouvre une porte.-**Pousses**** le par là. **

-**Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! **Je riais bêtement en les entendant alors que je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. La deuxième bouteille avait du faire son effet.

Je sentis une légère pression dans mon dos puis le rebond de mon corps contre quelques choses de mous. Je resserrais automatique l'oreiller autour de mon bras et me laissais aller dans les limbes.

-**Merde il saigne.. **

**-Il a du y aller fort encore une fois.**

**-Alice va chercher de quoi nettoyer et désinfecter sa plaie s'il te plaît.**

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit. C'était presque paisible.-**Pourquoi tu fais ça Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Je voulais lui répondre. Je vous le jure... Mais ma bouche était comme paralysée. Mes yeux restaient obstinément fermés tandis que la pénombre devenait de plus en plus profonde. -**Parles nous****.**** On s'inquiète pour toi. **Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de rendre les armes.

…

Un bulldozeur. Non ! Un bulldozer aurait été beaucoup trop gentil pour décrire ce qui me tapait dans le crâne. Un marteau piqueur plutôt. De toute évidence, ils avaient élus domicile dans mon crâne pour y faire des travaux. Ma tête allait exploseret j'avais des nausées horrible.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui en soit n'était pas forcément facile lorsqu'un de vos bras était passé en travers du visage. Je le dégageais avec précaution, encore conscient de la douleur dans tout mes membres et j'ouvris finalement un oeil. Puis le deuxième. La lumière du jour m'aveugla littéralement alors que je grognais face au manque de visibilité.

-**Bonjour à toi aussi !**

Je tournais le visage vers mon frère et fermais les yeux une seconde pour m'acclimater à la clarté.

-**Salut. **Ma voix était rauque et je sentais encore les effluves de ce que j'avais du avaler la veille..

-**Comment ****te sens tu ?**

**-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se manger un mur. **Répliquai-je en me passant une main sur le front.-**Quelle heure est-il ? **

**-Midi.**** T'as dormi toute la matinée. **Je me relevais doucement, laissant le tempsà mes muscles de se remettre dans le bon sens et soupirais.

-**Tiens. **Jasper me tendit le verre avec mon aspirine quotidien à l'intérieur et me sonda du regard. Pour ma part, je me contentais de détourner le regard et d'avaler le liquide infecte.-**Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas ? **

Je posais le verre sur ma table basse et me levais péniblement jusqu'à mon armoire.

-**Il n'y a rien à dire. **J'attrapais de quoi me changer.

-**Effectivement. ****Je suis sûr**** qu'il n'y a rien à dire.. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi toujours trouver une explication au fait que depuis une semaine Alice et moi te retrouvons complètement bourré, entrain de vagabonder au beau milieu du salon. **Je souris narquois sans toute fois lui faire face et secouais la tête.

**-Laisses ****tomber Jaz. **Ce fut lorsque je passais à ses côtés que je me rendis compte qu'il s'était relevé. Il attrapa mon avant bras m'obligeantà le regarder.

**-Non Ed ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Faut que ****t'arrêtes****ça ! **Je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait. Jasper avait toujours été présent pour moi, en dehors du fait qu'il étaitmon frère. Nous avions toujours tout partager et je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude, mais.. Rien ne pourrait changer ça. J'étais anéanti.

**-C'est rien Jaz. Je t'assure. **Tenter d'être convaincant face à monsieur-étudiant-en-psycho-dernière-année était tout bonnement impossible. Mon frère resserra sa main sur mon avant bras et d'un simple regard me fit comprendre que je n'y réchapperais pas cette fois.

-**J'ai.. C'est une longue histoire. **

**-J'ai tout mon temps. **Claqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Laisses moi a****u moins prendre une douche. **Soupirai-je vaincu.

**-T'as un quart d'heure. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. **Sur ce, il quitta ma chambre. Je me passais une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et rejoignis ma salle de bain.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il jouait au grand frère ! Nous avions quoi ?Deux ans d'écart. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion je pouvait voir combien il était plus fort et plus juste que moi.

Bon c'était vrai, il avait braver tout les obstacles pour être heureux et vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, alorsmoi j'en étais justement incapable. A trente deux ans, il avait trouvé le courage d'arrêter ses études de médecine pour reprendre un cursus en psychologie à l'université de Californie. Il avait demandé à sa petite amie de devenir sa futur femme, il l'avait d'ailleursépousé l'année dernière. Bref, il avait choisi sa vie comme il l'entendait. En gros, il n'avait pas chômé.

Pour ma part, je venais de fêter mes trente ans. Je travaillais en tant que professeur de piano dans un lycée de quartier depuis cinq ans déjà-Seul chose que je savais faire finalement-et je vivais encore avec mon frère, qui j'en étais sur n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir vivre une vie de couple sans son cadet derrière les fesses. Je n'avais rien de plus que mon piano et mes regrets depuis un bout de temps. Mais j'avais toujours trop eu la trouille pour changer ça.

Le reflet dans le miroir face à moi me renvoya un gars complètement paumé au visage livide. Mes yeux étaient cernés, j'avais un pansement sur mon arcade droite. Une barbe de plusieurs jours qui ne servait qu'à mettre un peu plus en valeur l'évidence de ma perte de poids. Mes joues étaient plus creusées que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce devait être mon régime liquide du moment qui en était à l'origine.

Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté du lavabo et baissais la tête. J'en avais assez de tout ça. J'étais malheureux. Et je me rendais vraiment compte que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que c'était le cas. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à enfouir un minimum ce sentiment de manque dans ma tête et dans mon cœur pour ne le sortir que dans de très rare cas, mais.. Aujourd'hui, tout était remis en question. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Mécaniquement, j'enlevais mon caleçon, mon tee-shirt et entrais dans la cabine de douche. Machinalement, j'ouvris le robinet de la douche et laissais l'eau couler sur mes muscles. Je me décontractais petit à petit tandis que les souvenirs tropprésent refaisaient surface. Je plaçais mes mains sur le carrelage devant moi et posais mon front contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, je repensais au dernier appel de ma mère. Il y avait une semaine.

_-**Mon chéri ! Bon anniversaire ! **_

_**-Merci m'an. **_

_**-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas pouvoir être là.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**_

_**-Ton père était tellement pris cette semaine avec son travail. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer. Mais je te promets que nous rattraperons ça dès que possible. **_

_**-Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends. **Je crois surtout que j'avais passé l'âge d'avoir mes parents le jour de mon anniversaire. Bon d'accord c'était mes trente ans, mais j'avais déjà prévu de fêter mon âge comme il se devait avec Alice et Jaz. Et ça me convenait très bien._

_Nous avions continué de parler pendant encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche la bombe._

_-**Mais au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Tu te souviens de la jeune Isabella Swan ? **Ce fut vraiment le moment où la conversation avait basculé. Où ma vie avait basculé... Après l'entente de son prénom mon cœur s'était arrêté. J'avais fermé les yeux en l'entendant et j'avais placé une main sur ma poitrine, comme pour retenir la douleur qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.. Vestiges de mon passé. -**Edward ? Tu m'entends ? **_

_**-Oui. Oui maman je t'entends. **Je retenais pratiquement mon souffle en attendant qu'elle parle.-**Comment va t-elle ? **Demandai-je finalement le cœur lourd._

_-**Et bien figure toi qu'elle va se marier ! Tu le crois ça ? J'ai croisé Charlie la semaine dernière qui m'a... **Après tout fut flou. Mon cerveau s'était mis en arrêt totale et mon cœur s'était brisé. Je crois que c'était à ce moment précis où j'avais commencé à remettre ma vie en question. Toutes mes **décisions.,mes c**hoix.._

…

Comment pouvais-je encore être autant affecté par cette nouvelle ? Isabella Swan était mon passé. J'avais décidé de partir loin d'elle sans jamais me retourner pour son bien autant que pour le mien. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle finisse par refaire sa vie. Mais alors.. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

Je soupirais encore une fois. J'exprimais mon exaspération face à cet état de catatonie quasiprésent depuis une semaine et finit par prendre mon gel douche pour me savonner.

Je savais que l'alcool n'était pas la solution. Mais chaque fois que je m'enivrais de ce foutu breuvage, mon cerveau embrumé pouvait à nouveau profiter de l'odeur de sa peau. C'était chaque fois, comme si je pouvais revivre à ses côtés. Je me créais un espèce de rêve éveillé et je me sentais plus léger. J'oubliais presque le fait qu'elle vivait loin de moi, épanouie et heureuse. J'oubliais le fait qu'elle allait se marier.

Je me rinçais pour sortir plus réveiller de l'endroit humide. J'enfilais toujours aussi mécaniquement mes vêtements après m'être sécher et sans jeter un regard au miroir, je sortis de la salle de bain. Pieds nus, les membres tremblants, j'avançais jusqu'au salon là où je savais qu'Alice et Jasper m'attendraient.

Et effectivement ils y étaient installés tout les deux. Sur le grand sofa. Alice buvait son éternel thé à la menthe, tandis que Jasper regardait d'un œil distrait le dernier match de base-ball qu'il avait manqué.

Sans un mot, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé solo à leurs côtés et me tournais vers la télé. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi mais je préférais les ignorer. Je savais qu'il allait me mettre au pieds du mur mais je voulais juste gagner du temps. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

**-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça vous deux. **Soupirais-je après plusieurs minutes.

-**Tu n'as rien à nous dire Ed ? **Je jetais un œil distrait à Alice et soupirais en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

-**Je suppose que si. **Encore une fois, ma main se perdit dans mes cheveux tandis que mes yeux fixaient les images défilant sur l'écran devant moi. Honnêtement, je n'y faisais pas trop attention, ma respiration était un peu plus hachurée et mon pouls commençait déjà à s'accélérer. Elle avait toujours eu ce don sur moi... Encore aujourd'hui, rien que le fait de penser à elle.. Le fait de savoir que j'allais inévitablement devoir parler d'elle, j'avais les mains moites et le cœur battant une allure folle. S'en était douloureux.. Et les images qui refaisaient surface l'étaient tout autant.

-**Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. **Je finis par baisser la tête et appuyais mes coudes sur mes cuisses. Mes mains se croisèrent devant moi tandis que je fermais les yeux.

-**Commences****par le début. **Murmura ma belle sœur. Je savais qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre de prendre mon temps. Ils avaient vu tout deux dans quel état j'étais. Ils étaient conscients de mon état émotionnel et je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas me brusquer. Énième respiration, énième frisson, énième coup au cœur.

Après une grande respiration, je relevais les yeux vers mon frère, essayant de trouver certainementle courage ou non de parler. Je savais que c'était le début de mon propre chemin jusqu'à la guérison comme je savais aussi qu'il serait long et douloureux. Mais je le fis..Je commençais à parler... Les premiers mots moururent pratiquement sur mes lèvres, je savais qu'après je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière. Il fallait que j'avance. Pour moi et pour eux aussi.

-**Jasper, te souviens-tu d'Isabella Swan ? **Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il adoptait la même posture que moi. Il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et croisa ses mains devant lui.

-**La fille de Charlie Swan ? **J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Je cherchais les mots juste, je cherchais la façon d'aborder les choses.. Pourtant, une seule en ressortie. Je devais tout leur expliquer. Depuis le début.

-**La première fois que j'ai vu Isabella Swan, j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus la même... Elle avait allumé une sorte d'étincelle en moi qu'elle seule pouvait éteindre...**

**...**_Six ans plus tôt..._

_Je posais mes valises dans mon nouveau chez moi. Mon canapé était déjà installé dans mon salon et mon frigo à peuprès rempli. Je pénétrais dans mon appartement un sourire aux lèvres et je me laissais tomber sur le sofa, les pieds vers le ciel et les mains derrière la tête. _

_J'étais satisfait de moi. Demain commençait ma nouvelle vie. Diplôme en poche, nouveau job dans une école réputée et pas mal de chance dans ma vie. Oui, on pouvait dire que tout me souriait. _

_Ce soir là, je m'étais endormi sans penser une seule seconde que ma vie allait être bouleversée dès le lendemain..._

_Mon premier jour en tant que professeur de Piano à la Roosevelt High School commençait plutôt bien. J'avais eu pour le moment des élèves sympa, mon emploie du temps était cool et l'équipe professorale était acceptable. Je savais que le piano n'était pas considéré comme une matière à part entière en sachant que cette discipline n'était qu'une option dans certains bahuts, mais ici tout semblait différent. _

_Charlie Swan, qui était le directeur de cet établissement, s'était toujours passionné pour cet instrument. Sa femme en jouait avant qu'elle ne soit emportée pas un cancer foudroyant et j'avais toujours cru qu'il se nourrissait justement du piano pour ne pas éteindre ce souvenir. _

_Charlie avait sympathisé avec mon père, à l'époque chirurgien oncologue au Seattle Grace. C'était là un endroit bien triste pour se lier d'amitié, mais mon père s'était beaucoup impliqué dans la guérison de Renée Swan. Guérison qui n'était jamais venue. _

_Après la mort de sa femme, Charlie avait gardé mon père et ma mère parmi ses amis proches. Il ne venait que très rarement à la maison car il devait s'occuper de sa jeune fille Isabella âgée d'une dizaine d'années au moment du drame. Autant dire, un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre sa mère.. _

_Je me souvenais vaguement des rares fois où nous avions eu l'occasion de la croiser. Ses grands yeux marrons semblaient inexpressifs, et l'on pouvait sentir la tristesse et la douleur à travers tous ses gestes. Cette gamine était bouleversée. Elle se murait dans son silence et ne semblait vouloir voir personne. _

_Les années étaient passées et mes parents continuaient de garder contact avec Charlie. Ce dernier ayant eu vent de mes prouesses au piano m'avait proposé à la sortie de mon diplôme ce job en or qui me permettait à la fois d'allier ma passion et mon gagne pain. C'était comme cela que je m'étais retrouvé ici. _

(Where Is My Mind. (Pixies cover) by Yoav)

_En allant me restaurer au réfectoire, j'étais une nouvelle fois perdu dans mes partitions, un crayon au coin de l'oreille, une pile de feuilles dans la main. Je slalomais entre les élèves, les sourcils froncés, analysant les moindres erreurs que j'aurais pu commettre. J'étais perdu dans mon analyse lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, je percutais une petite silhouette de plein fouet. Mes feuilles s'envolèrent partout autour de nous tandis que je me baissais rapidement pour aider cette personneà se relever. _

_-**Merde ! Est-ce que ça va ? **Ma voix mourut pratiquement entre mes lèvres lorsque je me noyais dans ce regard chocolat. Ce regard étaitenvoûtant, profond et foutrement attirant. Je me perdis pendant plusieurs minutes sans oser bouger, où quoique ce soit, avant de poser une main sur son coude pour l'aider à se relever._

_-**Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? **Redemandai-je me rendant compte du silence entre nous. _

_Mes yeux restaient inlassablement dans les siens, ma main tenait toujours son coude et ma respiration semblait quelque peu chamboulée. Je ne faisais plus attention ni au lieu ni au temps. Tout semblait **avoir disparu** autour de nous. J'avais l'impression qu'un espèce de lien s'était tissé invariablement entre nous sans le vouloir réellement. C'était brusque, irréel et déroutant. _

_Elle finit par détourner les yeux alors que je l'entendis lâcher une goulée d'air. Avait-elle retenu sa respiration ? Ce fut lorsque je relâchais à mon tour la mienne que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était visiblement pas la seule. Je tentais encore un regard vers elle et me passais une main dans les cheveux._

_-**Heu.. Je vais bien. Merci. **Mon dieu ! Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse. Elle semblait un peu plus rauque que la normale je dirais mais cela ne servait qu'à la rendre plus sexy. Je lui jetais encore un coup d'œil avant de sourire distraitement et de me baisser pour ramasser mes feuilles._

_-**Ho heu.. Attendez, je vais vous aider. **Dit-elle soudainement en se baissant à son tour. _

_Nos doigts se touchèrent lorsque nous avions voulu attraper la même copie. Un long frisson me traversa rien qu'à ce toucher anodin. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais ce n'était certainement pas normal._

_-**Désolée pour ça. **Reprit-elle. Je relevais le visage vers elle, à la fois surpris et interrogateur._

_-**Enfin, je veux dire pour vous être rentré dedans. J'ai tendance à être très maladroite. Apparemment un truc sur la génétique. **Débita t-elle avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver fascinante. C'était comme si son esprit m'était complètement fermé alors que ses yeux parlaient pour elle. _

_-**Ce n'est rien. Je ne faisais pas plus attention que toi. **Mes yeux captèrent les siens de nouveau et encore une fois, je m'y perdais. _

_**-Tiens Edward ! Tu as fait connaissance avec Bella ! **La voix railleuse de Charlie nous fit sursauter. Je me relevais prestement en récupérant toutes mes feuilles et me tournais vers lui. La jeune fille en fit de même et s'avança jusqu'au vieil ami de mon père._

_-**Tu as encore fait des tiennes. **Ria t-il en plaçant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et en embrassant le dessus de ses cheveux. C'était étrange de voir Charlie si protecteur et aimant envers cette fille. Je l'imaginai plutôt introverti et discret. _

_-**Je n'y peux rien si j'ai deux pieds gauche. **Reprit la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la fixer comme ses joues rosissaient lorsqu'elle riait. _

_-**ça va mon garçon ? **Je revenais brusquement au moment présent et relevais les yeux vers mon patron._

_-**Ouais.. Tout va bien. **Dis-je gêné alors qu'une de mes mains se perdait dans mes cheveux. _

_-**Tu m'en vois ravi. **Reprit-il. Il relâcha la fille et se plaça entre nous._

_-**Tu te souviens d'Isabella Edward ? **_

_**-Heu.. Oui, je crois. **En la regardant de plus près, je reconnaissais les traits de la petite fille qui venait de perdre sa mère.. Pourtant quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents, le visage fin et chaleureux de sa mère, l'expression dans les yeux de son père. C'était à la fois un mélange de sensualité, de fragilité et de maturité... mais au dessus de ça, une espèce de force de caractère sortait de son regard. Elle était belle, irrésistiblement belle..._

_J'étais encore bizarrement étourdi tandis que toutes les informationss'insinuaient jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je regardais Isabella.. Bella, et je percutais soudainement qui elle était. Merde ! C'était la fille de Charlie. Sa jeune fille, qui devait avoir dans les seize, dix sept ans. Connerie !_

_-**Bien dans ce cas les présentations n'ont plus à être faites. **Il riait alors que je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. S'il était conscient des idées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit en voyant sa si charmante fille m'aider à ramasser mes affaires, il ne rirait certainement pas aussi fort._

_-**Bon, je dois vous laisser. J'ai du travail. **Il embrassa de nouveau sa fille sur le sommet de sa tête._

_-**On se voit ce soir ma chérie. Tu n'oublies pas qu'on mange chez Sue hum ? **_

_**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas papa, j'ai beau avoir deux pieds gauche j'ai tout de même un cerveau. **Charlie rit avant de me faire un léger signe de tête et de partir dans le sens opposé. Isabella et moi nous regardâmes encore de longues minutes sans dire mot. _

_-**Je crois que je vais.. **J'indiquais du pouce le couloir derrière moi. Il fallait que je bouge de cette putain d'attraction entre nous. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais je ressentais comme une envie de l'avoir près de moi. C'était très étrange. Pourtant c'était bien là._

_-**Oh ! oui, je comprends. Excusez moi encore pour vous être rentré dedans. **Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, sa simple phrase fit revenir des frissons insoutenable jusqu'à ma nuque. Je me passais une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et je lui souris. Elle venait de réveiller un truc en moi. Ce n'était plus la simple attraction. Ses mots se répercutaient dans tout mon corps jusqu'à ma.. Et merde ! Je devenais complètement taré ! _

_-**Pas de problème ! **Lui répondis-je négligemment. Je tentais de donner le change mais une bataille faisait rage en moi. D'un côté, je voyais la petite fille perdue et désemparée venant de perdre sa mère. De l'autre, je voyais une jeune femme ravissante et foutrement bandante.. Mais merde ! Elle avait au moins sept ans de moins que moi ! _

_-**OK.. Et bien Edward, enfin, je veux dire professeur Cullen. **Elle me provoquait ? Le faisait-elle exprès ? La façon dont elle avait parlé et ce regard.. Bordel ! J'aurais pu en jouir. Je déglutis péniblement tout en tentant de garder mon esprit claire et détournais le regard. _

_Difficilement, presque douloureusement j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et plaçais ma main libre dans ma poche de jean. -**Je suppose que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ? **_

_-**Je suppose. **Répondis-je en acquiesçant. Nous continuions de nous jauger sans que l'un de nous n'esquisse un geste. Je me perdais de nouveau dans ses iris chocolats profondes alors qu'elle se contentait de.. Je ne savais pas en faite ? Que voulait-elle ? _

_-**Heu.. Tu voulais autre chose ? **Demandai-je comme pour donner le change. Elle sourit légèrement puis détourna le regard._

_-**Non. Je.. Je dois y aller. **Elle commença à marcher à reculons alors que son regard restait dans le miens. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que je suivais le mouvement de ses doigts sur le mur à ses côtés. Je ne remarquais que maintenant ses cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche. Quelques mèches lui tombaient dans la nuque. Elle portait un jean brut lui allant à ravir et un pull bleu qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux marrons. Elle n'avait aucun artifice sur son visage et pourtant.. Elle était jolie. Plus que jolie même. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et bien dessinées, ses joues légèrement rosées,son cou dégagé. _

_J'eus juste le temps de voir ses yeux me regardaient des pieds à la tête aussi avant qu'elle ne se détourne et qu'elle ne disparaisse à travers la foule d'élèves._

…

-**C'était la première fois que je revoyais Bella Swan depuis plusieurs années et autant vous dire qu'elle avait déjà commencé à chambouler ma vie. **Lorsque je revenais à aujourd'hui, je vis Alice suspendue à mes lèvres, visiblement en attente de la suite, alors que mon frère avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait posé son coude droit sur le dossier du canapé tandis que sa jambe gauche était replié sous ses fesses. J'étais tellement parti dans mes souvenirs que je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'ils avaient bougé.

-**Et alors ? **Je relevais les yeux vers ma belle soeur. Elle avait les sourcils levés et trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait toujours eu des réactions disproportionnées. Mon passé n'était pas non plus le roman de l'année. Pourtant, à voir la façon dont son genou s'agitait et à observer combien elle se retenait de me pousser à poursuivre, j'aurais pu croire à la sortie d'un nouveau sac Prada ou une merde dans le genre dont elle raffolait. Je souriais légèrement avant de me lever et d'aller me chercher à boire.

-**Et alors j'ai soif ! **Dis-je en ouvrant le frigo toujours un sourire scotché sur mon visage.

**-Ah non Ed ! T'en as trop dit ! Je veux connaître la suite ! **Je l'entendais piailler depuis la cuisine, tandis que j'ouvrais ma Heinken d'un air distrait. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais encore avec Bella. Parler d'elle avait fait ressortirpas mal de souvenirs sur ce qu'elle avait représenté un jour pour moi. En évoquant ces souvenirs, je me rendais compte combien j'étais enfin prêt à en parler. Bien que me rappeler que bientôt elle serait mariée à un autre et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre, cela me tuait littéralement. Mais au final, rien que de parler d'elle me faisait du bien.

-**Edward ! Putain moi aussi je veux savoir ! **Je me tournais soudainement vers la voix de mon frère et sursautais en les voyant tout les deux accoudés au bar. Ils me regardaient comme des bouledogues en attente d'un os et je me sentis très inconfortable d'un seul coup. Je n'aimais pas forcément être le centre d'attraction.. Surtout lorsque mon intimité en était autant concerné.

-**Vous êtes deux grands malades ! **Mon frère leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice me suivait du regard. Je passais à leur côté et retournaism'asseoirsur mon canapé. Mes yeux repartirent vers la télé mais mon esprit était encore avec Bella. Je les vis du coin de l'oeil revenirs'asseoir à mes côtés tandis que j'avalais une grande gorgée de ma bière.

-**C'est de ta faute ! Tu as commencé, tu finis ! **Le doigt accusateur de ma belle-sœur pointant vers mon torse eut vite fait de me convaincre. Je soupirais et reprenait une gorgée de ma boisson.

-**Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Je crois que.. J'en suis incapable maintenant. **Terminais-je dans un souffle. Mon frère se pencha pour poser une main sur mon épaule. Il me regarda confiant avant de me sourire doucement. Je savais qu'il m'incitait par ces gestesà me livrer, mais j'avais toujours cette espèce de retenue.

-**Fais nous confiance. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. **

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Je fermais brièvement les yeux, avant de poser ma bière sur la table basse. Je me réinstallais au fond du canapé et pinçais mes lèvres.

-**Il s'était pratiquement passé une semaine sans que je ne revois Bella après cette journée. Elle était encore dans ma tête de temps à autre, mais je pouvais vivre avec. **Je laissais aller ma tête sur l'arrière du canapé tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Les couloirs de l'établissement se redessinaient autour de moi. Je sentais encore l'odeur de la peinturefraîchement posée et j'entendais encore le claquement des chaussures des élèves lorsqu'ils entraient dans ma salle de cours.

..._Une semaine après mon premier jour de classe..._

_Les élèves, en majorité des jeune filles, s'agglutinaient devant mon pupitre. J'en étais encore à la partie solfège-Partie que je détestais le plus mais qui me semblait juste et obligatoire-ce qui fait que nous n'avions pas encore besoin des instruments. Je voulais d'abord les familiariseravec les notes pour mieux se concentrer ensuite sur les touches du piano._

_-_**_Très bien... pour les notes en clé de sol, vous utiliserez principalement votre main droite. Gardez la gauche pour la clé de Fa dans le cas d'un deux mains.. _**_En les voyant toutes, les yeux dans le vague, absorbant la moindre parole sortant de ma bouche, j'avais une forte envie de rire. Je voulais certes être ferme et professionnel, mais ce truc de l'ado tombant amoureuse de son prof, mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était cliché ! _

_Reprenant, malgré mon humeur joyeuse, le fil de mes paroles, l'heure sonna enfin la fin de mon calvaire et par le même temps, l'occasion de pouvoir dégrafer cette stupide cravate. Les filles sortirent en gloussant comme à l'heure habitude de mon cours, tandis que je commençais à ranger mes affaires. Je chantonnais un air que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours déjà, alors que je rassemblaisles partitions éparpillées une nouvelle fois sur mon bureau. Rha ! Ce truc du bordel et de l'artiste, je détestais ça ! _

**_-Edward. _**_La voix de Charlie, et accessoirement mon boss, me sortit de mes débats. Je relevais le visage vers lui et je lui souris chaleureusement. _

_-_**_Charlie. J'allais justement venir vous voir avant de rentrer chez moi. _**

**_-Quand les grands esprits se rencontrent. _**_Rit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait sur l'une des tables de classe. J'acquiesçais silencieusement alors que je continuais de ranger mes affaires. _

_-_**_Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _**_Finis-je par lâcher en sentant son regard sur moi. Il rougit légèrement tandis que le visage de sa fille percuta mon esprit une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à elle pendant la semaine. Pour être honnête, je m'étais forcé de ne pas penser à elle. Cette jeune fille était la fille de mon boss et elle était jeune.. Et.. Bien, je supposais que cela suffirait à éviter tout contact trop personnel avec elle. _

_-_**_Comment sais-tu que j'attends quelque chose de toi ? _**_Je souris largement alors que je m'avançais vers lui, sacoche à la main._

_-_**_Les grands esprits Charlie. Les grands esprits ! _**_Je frappais deux de mes doigts sur ma tempe comme pour justifier mes paroles._

_-_**_Et bien.. Puisque tu m'en parles, je voulais savoir si tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ton temps trois soirs par semaines ? _**_À son regard, je compris que cela semblait important pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de moi ? _

_-_**_Oui.. Bien sur.. Mais pourquoi ? _**

**_-__Oh bien heu__.. tu sais ce que c'est les gamines. Elle décide un truc et ensuite, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui enlever de la tête. _**_Il secoua la tête alors que je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. J'étais surtout amusé par son comportement. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Charlie en tant que directeur d'une école secondaire jusqu'à il y avait peu. Je l'aurais plutôt imaginé en __Agent de Police__ où une connerie dans le genre. Mais il était doué pour ça. Il savait être à la fois humble, sérieux et direct. Il menait le navire d'une main de maître_**_._**_ Je respectais beaucoup cet homme. _

_-**Je ne comprends pas. **Affirmai-je amusé. Il se remit debout à mes côtés et longea les quelques tables qui étaient à nos côtés jusqu'à la porte. _

_-**J'aurais besoin de toi pour donner des cours particuliersde piano à ma fille. **Lâcha t-il de but en blanc. Je me stoppais en l'entendant me demander ce service. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et j'étais déboussolé par la tournure de cette histoire. Je voulais l'éviter à la base, et au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais en plein dans la merde. La merde pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui donner des cours dans sa chambre. Non ? Je pouvais le faire._

_-**Heu.. Bien sur. Trois soirs par semaines, ici après seize heures. **Commençais-je en réfléchissant à mon emplois du temps pour être sur d'avoir le temps de tout faire._

_-**Et bien, j'aurais préféré le faire chez moi. Bella rentre directement après les cours le mercredi, vendredi, et le lundi. Je me disais que, sachant qu'il y a ce piano non utilisé à la maison depuis bien trop longtemps.. Enfin, ça aurait pu être l'occasion de s'en resservir. **OK ! Cette fois j'étais fichu. Je savais que j'aurais pu gérer Isabella dans un lieu public. J'aurais pu me comporter comme un professeur envers son élève.. Mais chez elle.. La donne changeait. Je savais que je faisais la pire connerie de ma vie. J'allais refuser. Je devais refuser. Pourtant, la lueur dans les yeux de Charlie me fit comprendre que je m'étais mis dans la merde jusqu'au coude. _

_Une main nerveuse passée dans mes cheveux et une grimace plus tard, mon destin était scellé. J'étais dans la merde ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à arriver à me contrôler près d'elle. J'allais me contrôler ! Je pouvais le faire. Isabella n'était qu'une élève et j'étais son professeur de piano. Oui ! C'était ça. Elle ne représentait rien pour moi et je n'étais rien de plus que son professeur pour elle. N'est-ce pas ? _

_-**D'accord. **Soufflais-je à Charlie en passant la porte. Il me rejoint rapidement, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_-**Super ! Tu commences ce soir ! **_

_**-Ce soir ? **_

_**-Oui, pourquoi attendre ? Bella est déjà à la maison et tu allais partir donc... **_

_**-Charlie je ne crois pas que...**_

_**-Tu connais notre adresse ?** J'allais répondre mais il me coupa encore une fois la parole._

_-**OK super ! Bon courage ! **Puis il disparut dans un couloir adjacent me laissant comme un con au milieu des élèves encore présents. Wahou ! Il venait de se passer quoi au juste ? Dans la merde.. J'étais dans LA. MERDE !_

_..._

**-Comment je m'étais retrouvé devant chez les Swan restait encore flou dans ma tête. J'étais resté planté pendant plusieurs secondes, la main prête à taper sur la porte sans oser faire le moindre geste...**

…

**(**Paramore- The only Exception (acoustic version)

_Ma main allait taper. Je vous jure que j'allais le faire. Pourtant, mon geste restait bloqué. J'avais la sensation que si je frappais cette porte, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. J'étais persuadé que la donne allait changer. Je me sentais comme un idiot, sur le perron de cette maison, à attendre le signe qui me donnerait le courage de frapper. _

_Lorsque ma main voulut enfin toucher la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, ne m'en laissant plus le choix. Ma vue se brouilla et ma respiration se coupa._

_Isabella était devant moi. Une main tenant la porte, l'autre sur l'encadrement. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle avait troqué son pull pour un débardeur près du corps quand son jean avait été remplacé par un short en jean. Elle étai**t **pieds nus**,** ses jambes s'étalaient devant moi dans toute leur grâce. Bordel ! Un démon ! C'était un démon ! _

_**-Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **OK. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas au courant. Je restais la bouche ouverte, prêt à parler sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, signe de familiarité avec Charlie, et reprit avant même que je ne réponde._

_-**Laissez moi deviner.. Charlie ? **Le fait qu'elle appelle son père Charlie aurait pu me choquer, ou tout du moins me surprendre, mais j''étais trop obnubilé par les expressions de son visage pour m'en formaliser. _

_**-Et bien... **_

_**-Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas et que ce n'était pas nécessaire. **J'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle continuait de parler sans toutefois sans soucier. _

_-**J'étais seulement entrain de jouer quelques morceaux au piano comme ça et tout de suite il est monté sur ses grands chevaux en m'envoyant son chevalier servant. Pff ! **Elle secoua la tête tandis que je me sentais froissé. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ? _

_-**Et bien, il m'a effectivement proposer de t'aider à apprendre le piano mais si je te dérange tant que ça je...**_

_**-Non ! **Sa main agrippa mon bras. Elle me regarda avec une légère lueur dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.-**Excusez moi. J'ai été maladroite. **Elle retira doucement sa main et je ne ressentais que les frissons encore et encore sur tout mon corps. Finalement, elle se dégagea de la porte et me laissa la place pour passer._

_-**Entrez. **Lâcha t-elle en m'indiquant le hall de la main. _

_Je franchis la porte et m'avançais dans la maison tandis qu'elle refermait derrière moi._

_**-Allons dans le salon. **M'indiqua t-elle en m'entraînantà sa suite. Je marchais au travers d'un long couloir avant d'arriver à destination. La décoration était simple et chaleureuse. Rien de trop clinquant.. A leur image._

_-**Vous avez soif ? **_

_-**Non merci. **Répondis-je distraitement en regardant autour de moi. Je repérais rapidement le piano de l'autre côté de la pièce et m'avançais jusqu'à ce dernier. Je laissais glisser ma main sur la surface noir et lisse de l'instrument._

_-**Il appartenait à ma mère. **Je tournais le visage vers Isabella._

_-**C'est un Steinway ? **Elle acquiesça silencieusement alors que ses yeux fixaient mes doigts lissant la surface douce du vernis. _

_-**Il est magnifique. **Soufflai-je en continuant de regarder son visage exprimer tellement d'émotion. C'était difficile de la suivre d'une certaine façon. Comme je l'avais dit, son esprit semblait fermé mais ses yeux.. C'était certainement le reflet de son état d'esprit. _

_-**Mon père m'a vu entrain de jouer vaguement hier soir et depuis il s'est mis dans la tête de... **Elle commença à taper nerveusement le sol du pied tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. C'était un geste tellement sensuel. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'en avoir conscience._

_-**Et que jouais-tu ? **_

_**-Pardon ? **Son visage surpris me fit douter une seconde avant que je ne me pousse de ma place puis lui indiquer la banquette._

_-**Que jouais-tu ? **Je continuais de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. J'avais envie de l'écouter. J'étais à la fois curieux et.. Attiré ? _

_-**Je.. Je ne joue pas de piano. **_

_-**Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire.**_

_**-Ce n'était rien. **Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. Pour ma part, je me contentais de la regarder et d'attendre. Après un petit moment, elle souffla et, après avoir décroisé ses bras, s'avança vers moi. Elle me regarda une seconde comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à s'asseoir sur cette banquette, puis elle passa à mes côtés et s'assit enfin. Je me plaçais près d'elle, debout et je la regardais placer ses doigts fébrilement au dessus des touches d'ivoire._

_-**Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. **Souffla t-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait visiblement ses notes._

_-**Parce que tu en avais envie. **Terminai-je d'une voix feutrée. Elle releva le visage vers moi et sembla troublée._

_-**Heu.. Ouais.. **Dit-elle en détournant le regard, toujours le regard étrange. Elle se re-concentra, puis souffla fortement. Ses yeux se fermaient et fébrilement elle appuya sur les touches. _

_J'analysais ses gestes, voyant toute sa fragilité ressortir par ses gestes tandis qu'elle commençait les premières notes de la mélodie. _

(Do you&Love me-Yiruma )

_J'essayais de me concentrer sur sa posture et sur ses gestes. Ses doigts tremblaient et sa posture n'était pas tout à fait juste, mais ce n'était pas mal du tout. Il y avait quelques fausses notes par ci par là, mais elle avait un réel potentiel. Sa fragilité suintait par son jeu. C'était tendre et fébrile mais.. C'était tellement elle. Elle sourit vaguement, toujours les yeux clos... Et je me mis à sourire à mon tour. C'était comme si elle revivait une scène ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle semblait ailleurs.. _

_Je me concentrais sur son jeu, tentant d'être le plus professionnel possible mais je mentirais si je n'avais pas les frissons sur les bras et la respiration difficile pour plus que sa belle musicalité._

_Les notes touchaient à leur fin et tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'une larme s'écoula sur sa joue. Je la regardais sans oser le moindre geste, pourtant ma main, mue d'elle même certainement, remonta jusqu'à sa joue. Je glissai juste mon pouce sur sa joue pour récolter la goutte d'eau salée. Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi et sourit légèrement. Ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux._

_Elle se reprit rapidement et s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante. _

_-**Excusez moi. Ce morceau c'est ma mère qui... **Toutes les données s'emboîtaient dans ma tête. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et je me maudissais parce que.. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie de lui faire effacer ces maudites larmes. _

_-**Je suis ridicule. **Reprit-elle en détournant le regard._

_**-Non ! **Elle s'était vivement tournée vers moi en m'entendant m'exclamer si fortement. Par contre, moi je l'étais... ridicule. Pourquoi j'avais eu cette stupide réaction ? Je savais que je ne supportais pas de la voir triste et je ne supportais plus maintenant la voir se rabaisser. Elle était belle et visiblement intelligente, talentueuse avec un brun de fragilité. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ridicule. _

_En la voyant froncer les sourcils je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas parler depuis trop longtemps. Je repris une respiration et m'avançais vers la banquette._

_-**Tu permets ? **Elle se décala pour me laisserm'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me concentrais sur les touches, tentant d'oublier combien elle était proche de moi. _

_Son odeur m'entourait totalement et j'entendais déjà mon coeur s'affoler. _

_-**Alors, d'abord il faut que tes doigts soient plus souple sur les touches... Tu dois te tenir plus droite aussi et décrisper tes membres... **Commençais-je à débiter sans oser la regarder._

_-**Comme ça ? **Je regardais brièvement vers elle, pour la voir cambrer et sérieuse. Je pouffais discrètement, chose qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir bien évidemment. -**C'est ça, moquez-vous.**_

_**-Non, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. **Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se dandiner sur le siège. -**Fais comme moi. Imite ma posture. **Je me plaçais alors que du coin de l'oeil je la voyais tenter de faire pareille. En vain._

_-**Non Bella, tu dois placer tes doigts... **J'attrapais sa main dans la mienne et posais ses doigts sur les touches comme elle aurait du le faire. Je sentais ma respiration se hachurer alors qu'elle semblait retenir son souffle. Nos corps s'étaient inévitablement rapprocher et je commençais déjà à perdre pied. Son odeur était partout. Je voulais fermer les yeux et juste me laisser aller dans cette odeur tellementenvoûtante. Connerie, connerie, connerie ! -**Comme ça. **Terminai-je en relevant les yeux vers elle. Nos visages étaient si près. C'était une sensation très étrange, troublante. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux étaient encore légèrement rouge du à ses larmes. Je relevais une main jusqu'à son visage et retenais sa lèvre à l'aide de mon pouce. Nos yeux semblaient soudés. Était-elle entrain de m'envoûter ? J'étais tétanisé, effrayé, pourtant mes gestes étaient plus fort que ma stupide raison. J'humidifiais mes lèvres et m'apprêtais à parler lorsque je sentis brusquement les lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. Ce fut brutale et inattendu, mais merde ! C'était irréel. _

_Je n'avais pas réagi sur le moment. Mes bras étaient ballant sur mes flans, mes yeux grands ouverts. Il se passait quoi putain ? _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se recula et rougit fortement._

_-**Excusez moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.. J'ai... **Je ne la laissais pas finir que je l'attrapais par les épaules et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Notre baiser était incroyable. Violent, passionné. Elle crocheta ses mains sur ma nuque tandis que je plaçais les miennes sur sa taille. Je la sentis bouger jusqu'à arriver sur mes cuisses. Sentir son corps chaud contre le miens me fit presque venir. La chaleur de son intimité frottait contre mon érection de plus en plus évidente. Inconsciemment, nous avions commencé une friction entre nos sexes, tandis que je lui demandais l'accès à sa bouche. _

_Sa langue rencontra la mienne brutalement alors que nous gémissions tout les deux à la sensation. Je perdais totalement pied. J'étais dans un autre monde. Je me laissais aller à la découverte de son palais. Mes mains s'étaient d'elles même resserrées contre ses hanches et j'accompagnais son bassin à la rencontre du mien. Je pouvais presque sentir l'humidité dans son short alors que mes mains descendaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Je touchais sa peau, je la palpais tandis qu'elle gémissait toujours plus fort. Nos bouches se dévorant encore et encore. _

…

Je marquais une pause et regardais mon frère et Alice. Jasper souriait toujours alors qu'Alice se pinçait les lèvres, son corps était penché en avant et on aurait presque dit que de la salive sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

-**Et alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **Demanda t-elle rapidement. Je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours autant impatiente.

-**J'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire. J'ai fui... **Soufflai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

-**Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? **Je ne répondis rien tandis que mon frère fronça les sourcils.

-**Tu l'as revu n'est-ce pas ? **Mon frère parlait pour la première fois depuis le début. Il avait cet air sérieux sur le visage et je savais qu'il se doutait que cela ne s'était pas arrêté à un baiser. Donc j'acquiesçais silencieusement.

…

_Lorsque j'avais réalisé ce que j'étais entrain de faire, où et avec qui, ma raison avait repris les commandes. J'avais remonté mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'avais arrêté du mieux que j'en étais capable. Nous étions haletant tout les deux, chacun tentant de reprendre sa respiration d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le silence s'était installé alors que je posais mon front contre le siens. _

_-**Edward.. **_

_**-Non. Ne dis rien.. On aurait pas du. C'était une erreur. **Je reculais mon visage du sien et l'aidais à se rasseoir à mes côtés. Elle me regardait sans comprendre alors que je voyais une lueur de colère s'installer dans son regard. Je détournais les yeux et me passais une main nerveuse sur la nuque._

_**-Écoutes, je n'aurais ****pas du t'embrasser. Je..**_

_**-****Arrêtes ça !**** Ne te fatigue pas tu veux ! **Je la regardais de nouveau pour la voir baisser la tête. Ses mains posées sur ses cuisses se serraient à plusieurs reprises. Je soupirais puis me lever du banc. Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je venais de déconner. Tout était de ma faute._

_-**Pour ton père, je...**Elle releva la tête me laissant entrevoir une déception au delà de la colère. Je n'étais qu'un abruti. _

_**-Je ne lui dirais rien. Tu peux partir tranquille. **Sa voix avait claqué avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre. Son ton était sans appel. Sa tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. C'était tout aussi bien. C'était le mieux pour elle, comme pour moi. Elle devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Je reculais d'abord en continuant de la regarder, assise sur ce banc, déçu et magnifique.. Jusqu'à ce que mes doigts touchent la poignée et que je ne sorte de chez elle à vive allure. Je n'étais qu'un crétin. _

…

_Deux mois étaient passé depuis cet incident. Je ne croisais plus Isabella ni dans les couloirs, ni sur le parking de l'établissement. Elle avait du trouver une excuse valable à donner à Charlie pour les cours de piano car ce dernier ne m'en avait jamais reparlé depuis. _

_Pour ma part, je continuais mon travail, gardant un maximum ma bonne humeur alors qu'au fond, mon état était gravement entaché par la présence factice de Bella plus qu'ilen était possible. Elle envahissait mes rêves, peuplait mes pensées et nourrissait mon manque. Je la voyais partout dès que je fermais les yeux. C'était presque devenu une obsession. J'en étais arrivé à la chercher du regard dans les couloirs, je suivais presque les chevelures brunes dès que j'en voyais une. Je devenais complètement fou. _

_Un après midi, alors que je sortais des cours, je m'étais assis dans ma voiture. Les clés à la main, la vague impression que tout se jouait maintenant. Je regardais le parking pour constater qu'encore une fois, il n'y avait pas d'Isabella en vue. Traitez moi de fou, de désespéré, quoiqu'ilen soit, j'avais démarré ma voiture et j'avais roulé jusqu'à chez elle. _

_Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez elle, je stoppais la voiture et restais plusieurs minutes dans l'habitacle. Je cherchais une raison de partir d'ici. Non en fait, je cherchais une raison de rester, parce que des raisons pour m'enfuir il y en avait des tonnes. Mais, bien que les connaissant, je n'arrivais pas à redémarrer la voiture. C'était comme si je devais la voir. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je la vois. Alors j'étais sorti de la voiture. J'avais remonté l'allée malgré ma conscience qui me criait de faire demi tour. Et je m'étais retrouvé le bras levé près à frapper à sa porte. Et c'est encore une fois ce que je fis. _

_J'entendis des bruits de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.._

_Isabella se tenait devant moi. Encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle portait une robe en laine bleue nuit. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche et ses jambes étaient affublées d'une paire de botte marron. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son regard d'abord surpris se fit plus dur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Sur le moment, la première chose que je me dis c'était qu'elle ne faisait pas son âge. Âge pour lequel j'avais toujours un doute soit dit en passant. La deuxième chose que je fis- et c'était d'ailleurs là tout le problème- je me jetais sur elle._

_Je basculais en avant pour prendre ses lèvres encore une fois dans un geste brusque alors qu'une de mes mains se plaçait dans son cou et que l'autre tenait sa taille. Je la fis reculer sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre et fermais la porte d'un coup de pied. _

_Son corps d'abord tendu finit par se laisser aller. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes joues et répondit finalement à mon baiser. Nos langues se mélangeaient rapidement. Le manque d'elle me revenait par vague toujours plus forte tandis que je resserrais ma prise sur ses hanches. Nous gémissions.. Beaucoup. J'avais envie d'elle d'une façon déraisonnable mais je me retenais. Je ralentissais notre rythme, la guidant toujours dans notre échange. Mon front se reposa sur le sien tandis que nos respirations haletantes se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient rougies. _

_Je remontais une main jusqu'à sa joue et caressais sa peau du bout du doigt. Mes yeux se fermèrent à leur tour, nous nous laissions bercé au rythme de nos respirations. _

_**-Pourquoi ? **Souffla t-elle après quelques minutes. Je ne rouvris pas les yeux, je n'en avais ni la force, ni la raison. _

_-**J'en sais rien. **Murmurai-je sur le même ton. _

_-**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda t-elle après un moment encore. Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de secouer doucement la tête, lui signifiant que j'en avais aucune idée. Mes cheveux lui chatouillant le front elle se mit à rire. Je rouvris les yeux et bêtement, je me mis à rire avec elle en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'aimais ça. Plus que de raison. _

…

_-_**Aujourd'hui, malgré le recul, je sais que je devrais regretter mes actes et avoir honte de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle. Mais... **

**-Mais tu ne peux pas regretter quelque chose que tu as aimé pas vrai ? **Je souris à Alice avant d'acquiescer. -**Je comprends. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi.. Elle devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spéciale. **

**-Elle était géniale. Plus j'apprenais à la connaître et plus elle me surprenait. **

**-Bon ok. T'as eu une histoire avec Isabella Swan, je comprends mais quel est le rapport avec ton état depuis une semaine ? **La question de mon frère fut comme un coup de masse. Parler d'Isabella m'avait presque fait oublier qu'elle n'était pas à mes côtés mais bel et bien aux côtés d'un autre qu'elle allait épouser qui plus est.

Je soufflais alors que mes yeux s'obstinaient à regarder le sol.

-**Elle va se marier. **Débitai-je rapidement. Ni Alice, ni Jasper ne dirent quoique ce soit pendant deux longues minutes. J'étais persuadé qu'ils m'avaient bien entendu malgré que j'avais parlé dans ma barbe. Je relevais les yeux vers eux et grimaçais.

Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte, alors que mon frère avait visiblement fait le lien.

-**Tu es encore amoureux d'elle ? **Dit-il soudainement.

-**Non ! Non je.. J'ai juste une sorte de.. Regret. J'en sais rien je.. Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger. **Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'étais parti dans ma chambre. Le dos contre la porte, je fermais les yeux et tentais d'oublier le visage trop présent de Bella. Je savais que parler d'elle serait trop douloureux.

Je m'étais laissé glisser le long de la porte pour m'asseoir sur le sol. Mes bras étaient croisés sur mes genoux tandis que je posais ma tête dans mes bras. Mes yeux fermés, je laissais mon esprit divaguer vers la seule personne avec qui je voudrais être. Je n'avais été qu'un imbécile, à moi d'en assumer les conséquences.

…

Mon réveil affichait vingt heure lorsque je sortais enfin de ma catatonie. Je me levais fébrilement, les membres encore endormis je sortaisde ma chambre. La lumière extérieur avait déjà commencé à décliner et juste le salon était éclairé.

Lorsque j'arrivais à proximité de la cuisine, je les entendais chuchoter.

-**T'es sure que c'est une bonne idée Alice ? **

**-Arrêtes Jaz ! Tu vois bien comment il est ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ? **

-**Ouais je sais mais... **Je décidais d'intervenir.

-**Arrêtez de parler de moi ! **Répliquai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux ? **Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers eux, je m'attendais à tout... Enfin peut-être à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

Ils ne répondirent pas alors que je soufflais d'exaspération. J'avançais finalement vers le frigo jusqu'à ce que mon pied percute quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux sur l'objet et relevais un oeil interrogateur vers Alice.

-**Pourquoi il y a des valises dans la cuisine ? **

**-Parce qu'on était entrain de préparer notre voyage. **

**-Vous partez ? Depuis quand ? **

**-Depuis aujourd'hui.. Et ON part ! **

**-Comment ça ? Pour aller où ? **Les questions entre Alice et moi fusaient sous l'oeil amusé de mon frère. J'avais récupéré ma bière dans le frigo et j'étais déjà entrain de boire une gorgée lorsqu'elle lâcha la bombe.

(Matthew ryan-Follow the leader)

-**On va au mariage de Bella ! **

Bien évidemment je recrachais tout ce que j'avais dans la bouche et regardais ma belle-sœuravec des soucoupes à la place des yeux.

-**Quoi ? **

**-Écoutes Ed, on en a pas mal parlé avec Jasper et nous pensons que tu dois la revoir avant qu'elle ne se marie. Il faut que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens.. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie avec ces regrets.**

**-Mais de... Enfin Alice, de quoi tu te mêles putain ! Je.. Non ! Merde Jaz ! **Mon frère leva les mains en signe d'abandon alors que je jetais ma bière dans l'évier furax et que je quittais la pièce, mabelle-sœur sur les talons.

-**Ah non Ed ! Hors de question que tu fuis encore une fois ! On ira à ce maudit mariage quoiqu'il arrive ! **

**-Très bien, allez-y ! **

**-Et tu vas nous accompagner. **Claqua t-elle tandis que je lui fermais la porte de ma chambre en pleine figure,de colère.. J'étais vraiment en colère. Mais de quoi elle se mêlait putain !

Rageusement, je me passais les mains dans les cheveux, les tirant sur l'arrière de mon crâne et laissais mes yeux regarder comme ma chambre était vide et sans intérêt. Mes mains s'abattirent sur la commode à mes côtés, je passais une main sur le dessus faisanttout basculer sur le sol. Les bibelots s'écrasèrent avec fracas, ma lampe de chevet vacilla ensuite.. mais je n'y faisais pas plus attention. J'étais envahis par cette tristesse, cette frustration et cette rage qui n'en finissait plus. Sans y réfléchir, j'avançais vers mon bureau où je fis le même geste colérique. Tout fut envoyé à travers la chambre sans que je ne puisse, où même ne veuille, l'arrêter.

En voyant les murs vides, le lit fraîchement défait de ma dernière nuit de beuverie, mes affaires trop impeccablement rangé, je pétais littéralement un câble. Ma vie était vide et tellement ennuyeuse. Je me haïssais d'être si lâche, si... Minable.

Pour une fois j'aurais pu prendre les commandes. Pour une fois j'aurais pu faire quelque chose qui m'aurait peut-être rendu heureux. J'étais trop lâche pour le faire. Alors je frappais mon poing contre le mur. Encore et encore. Ma tête bourdonnait, mon corps semblait comme pris de frénésie. Je ne sentais même plus la brûlure due à ma respiration laborieuse.. Non ! À cet instant, je voulais juste que la douleur s'en aille.

Je n'avais plus de notion du temps, ma main me brûlait mais qu'importe, mes gestes s'affaiblissaient pourtant je continuais pour faire sortir cette douleur... Jusqu'à ce que ma porte ne s'ouvre. Jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras m'entouraient. Mon frère me tirait vers l'arrière alors que je me débattais entre ses bras.

-**Ed, calmes toi.. Putain calmes toi ! **

**-Merde Jazz ! Lâches moi ! Je suis qu'un lâche ! Lâches moi. J'en ai marre.. J'en peux plus ! Laisses moi seul ! Laisses moi... Je suis un lâche... **Jasper continuait de me tenir fermement contre lui tandis que je me calmais. J'étais pathétique. Plus ça allait et plus je me ridiculisais. Je savais que tout était de ma faute mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Je me rendais malade.

-**Aller... Calmes toi petit frère. C'est bon. **Mes muscles me brûlaient et mes yeux me piquaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, sauf que celui-ci n'était pas physique. Il était plutôt émotionnel et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à m'en sortir.

Lorsqu'il me sentit me calmer, mon frère me lâcha et soupira. Pour ma part, je m'asseyais sur mon lit, la tête baissée et la sensation d'être vidé. Je sentais le regard d'Alice depuis la porte. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour moi et pour dire vrai, je m'inquiétais moi aussi. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre depuis une semaine. Je ne gérais plus rien et c'était flippant. Je crois que ce fut à ce moment là que je compris ce qu'il me restait à faire...

…

-**Tout y est ? **Jasper se tourna vers moi alors que je plaçais la dernière valise dans le coffre.

-**Je crois ouais. **Soupirai-je en fermant le coffre.

-**Attendez ! Attendez ! **Alice arrivait jusqu'à nous avec une énième valise. Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle avançait vers nous difficilement.

-**Alice, ma puce, t'es sure que celle là est nécessaire ? **

**-Évidemment qu'elle est nécessaire ! ha... Jaz, mon coeur, tu peux venir m'aider à la porter.. **Mon frère se précipita pour l'aider alors que je riais de ma place. Il était vraiment gaga de cette nana depuis sept ans déjà et franchement, ils étaient.. mignons. Bien que ça me tuait de le dire, souvent quand je voyais mon frère se faire admirablement manipuler par sa femme, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envier. J'avais envie de ça moi aussi. J'avais envie d'avoir ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres pour une connerie qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire.

-**Ho** **flûte ! Je me suis cassée un ongle.. **

**-Tant mieux ça permettra d'alléger la voiture. **La raillais-je. Mon frère leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et amena la dernière valise-du moins je l'espérais- jusqu'à la voiture. Je le regardais ouvrir le coffre et se frotter la nuque en constatant la même chose que moi. Je me postais à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine alors que nous regardions le coffre plus que pleins de sa Cadillac.

-**ça ne rentrera jamais. **Constatai-je.

-**J'en ai bien peur. **

-**Aller les mecs ! Bougez-vous on a de la route à faire ! **Alice s'était placée entre nous, elle avait posé une main sur chacune de nos épaules et nous regardait tour à tour un sourire triomphale scotché aux lèvres. Le regard de mon frère croisa le miens alors que dans un même geste nous levâmes une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

….

-**On a combien de bornes exactement à faire ? **Je tournais légèrement le visage vers ma belle-sœuret soupirais. C'était la quoi ? Cinquième fois qu'elle me posait la question.

**-Un peu plus de mille trois cent Alice.. **Répondis-je lassé en changeant la station de radio.

-**Ah non laisses la celle-la ! **J'adore cette chanson. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où j'avais lever les yeux au ciel depuis que nous roulions. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers mon frère qui conduisait, je souris en constatant la grimace sur son visage et décidais de changer malgré tout.

-**Hey ! Mais laisses ma chanson ! **

**-Hors de question ! Pas tant que je serais hétéro ! **

**-Paolo Nutini n'est pas un chanteur pour homosexuel. **Je tournais mon visage sur Alice qui s'était placé entre mon siège et celui de Jasper, puis tournais mon regard vers mon frère.

-**Tu trouves que ce mec fait dans l'hétérosexualité toi ? **Lui demandai-je finalement. Mon frère sourit et regarda sa femme à travers le rétro.

**-Définitivement non ! Désolée ma puce mais ce gars est juste un chanteur pour midinette... **Alice fulminait de sa place tandis que je continuais de chercher la bonne station de radio. Le son de 'The Offspring'' hurla soudainement dans les enceintes de la voiture de Jasper. Mon frère se mit à rire alors qu'Alice bondit carrément sur son siège en hurlant à son tour. J'éclatais de rire en secouant la tête sur le son de la musique. On avait beau dire, j'étais plus soulagé qu'ils soient derrière moi et qu'ils me forcent à changer mon destin.

**-Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours ago, **commença Alice à tu-tête.

**-I wanna be sedated, **continua Jasper.

-**Nothing to do, no where to go, **chantai-je à mon tour en secouant la tête.

**-I wanna be sedated, **Cette fois ce fut tout les trois en cœur.

J'avais conscience que nous étions ridicule mais c'était étrangement léger et soulageant. Je regardais ma belle soeur, le regard pétillant tandis qu'elle riait encore et toujours. Puis reportais mon attention sur mon frère, exemple type de la simplicité et de la satisfaction. Il avait réussi où moi j'avais échoué. Encore une chose à laquelle je voulais remédié. Non pas que je voulais lui voler la vedette... Je voudrais juste être plus heureux..

Finalement, je ne regrettais pas mon choix d'aller voir Bella. Je savais que la suite ne dépendrait que d'elle et j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque. Il fallait que je rattrape mon passé. Il fallait que je la vois pour être sur de ne rien regretter. J'avais besoin d'elle...

Malgré cela, au fond de moi, demeurait toujours cette petite voix qui me disait que c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Ridicule parce que je savais qu'elle allait se marier et donc qu'elle était passéeà autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas... Je voulais tenter ma chance. C'était fou, inconsidéré et complètement irréfléchi. Mais pour une fois je voulais être spontané et ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Je voulais vivre.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'atmosphère dans la voiture avait changé. Alice caressait d'une main distraite les cheveux de mon frère tandis que ce dernier regardait la route, toujours aussi paisible. Ce mec était véritablement la force tranquille..

**-Comment était votre relation avec Bella ? **Je regardais Alice et reportais mon attention sur la route. Nous étions à proximité de Sacramento. Je supposais que nous avions du temps devant nous.

-**C'est difficile de définir notre relation en un mot Alice. Déjà parce qu'elle était cachée et qu'ensuite, Bella était une personne plus qu'étonnante... Elle pouvait se montrer tellement têtue certaines fois. J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui résister. **

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. C'était toujours l'effet que ça me faisait chaque fois que je repensais à la façon dont elle arrivait toujours à ses fins avec moi. J'étais amoureux d'elle, et bien que je ne lui avais jamais dit, je n'étais qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

…

_Un mois que notre ''relation'' durait. Je posais des parenthèses sur le mot relation car je n'étais pas sur de la signification exacte de ce qui se passait entre nous. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre en secret. Bella avait dit à son père que finalement elle était partante pour le piano. De ce fait, trois soirs par semaines nous nous voyions. Au début, j'avais vraiment tenté d'être son professeur de piano mais je m'étais bien vite rendu compte qu'elle n'aspirait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose. _

_A chaque séance, elle finissait sur mes genoux, sa langue outrageusement planté dans ma bouche et ses mains accrochaient aux cheveux de ma nuque. C'était déstabilisant le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi, mais en même temps, je mentirais plus que de raison si j'affirmais que j'étais insensible. _

_En général, je nous stoppais avant d'aller plus loin et je rentrais chez moi avec une érection plus grande que la tour Eiffel elle même. J'avais l'impression d'être retourner à l'adolescence où je devais me soulager dans les toilettes. Dégradant vous trouvez ? Moi je dirais plutôt nécessaire ! _

_Aujourd'hui était encore une journée qui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je sortais des cours, montais dans ma voiture et allais directement chez Bella. J'étais excité et impatient c'était vrai. Mais je ne lui en parlais jamais. Je gardais mes distances et évitais soigneusement de mettre des mots sur ce que nous étions. Je savais que je ne faisais que me voiler la face mais c'était mieux ainsi. _

_Arrivé devant sa porte, je n'eus même pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit et que je fus aspirer par le manteau à l'intérieur de la villa. Mon dos frappa contre le mur alors qu'une silhouette brune se collait contre moi. Ses doigts détachaient ma veste tandis que sa bouche attaquait littéralement ma bouche._

_-**T'en as mis du temps. **Souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres._

_-**Je t'ai manqué. **Contrai-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour reprendre en main le baiser._

_-**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. **En entendant ces paroles, une espèce de sonnette d'alarme s'était allumé dans ma tête. Pourtant à ce moment là, mon esprit était trop embrumé pour que je n'arrête quoique ce soit. J'avais répondu avidement à son baiser. Mon corps s'était détaché du mur et ce fut à son tour d'y être plaquée. Ma bouche descendit rapidement dans le creux de son cou, puis je remontais jusqu'à son oreille. Je la suçotait légèrement, me délectant de ses gémissements contre ma joue. Ma main droite était descendue jusqu'à son pantalon et sans que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment, ma main se faufila dans sa culotte. _

_Ce fut lorsqu'elle sursauta que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Elle tremblait un peu et se mordait la lèvre inférieur._

_-**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? **Demandai-je hésitant en tentant de capter son regard. Elle secoua la tête négativement avant de se mettre à rougir._

_-**Je n'ai jamais.. Je.. **Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent et j'aurais presque cru qu'elle allait saigner de la lèvre tellement elle la torturait. _

_-**Quoi ? **Je posais un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers moi et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien._

_-**Tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais..**_

_-**Je suis vierge. **Ce fut comme une claque prise en pleine figure. Je ne répondis rien, complètement sous le choc avant de me reculer d'elle._

_Ce n'était qu'une demi surprise en réalité. J'aurais du m'en douter. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre exactement mais j'étais surpris c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire._

_-**Edward, dis quelque chose. **Son inquiétude transpirait à travers son regard. Je soupirais avant de revenir vers elle et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres._

_**-Excuses moi**.. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ça. _

_**-Moi si et je voulais justement t'en parler.. Je.. J'aimerais que ce soit toi..le premier enfin je..**_

_**-Quoi ? **La deuxième vague de choc prenait possession de mon corps. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas être celui qui lui prendrait sa virginité. Putain ! Non ! _

_**-Je veux que ce soit toi Edward. J'ai confiance en toi ! **Alors que je me reculais, elle s'était approchéede moi._

_**-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! **Claquai-je en continuant de reculer._

_**-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon petit ami non ? **_

_**-Je... Je... **Ok ! Mon cerveau était totalement out. Je n'étais plus capable de rien. Comment nous définir ? Nous ne parlions jamais de notre relation et je ne m'étais jamais mis à la place de son petit ami mais je.. J'aimais beaucoup trop cette sensation dans mon ventre. Pourtant sur le moment je la chassais._

_**-Ton petit ami ? **Repris-je vivement.**-Ton petit ami ? Comment je peux être ton mec Bella ? On se connaît à peine, on se planque pour s'embrasser et je suis censé être ton prof de piano ! **_

_**-Peu importe...** Sa voix était plus triste, presque éteinte._

_**-Je me sens bien avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité.** Elle avait murmuré ses mots pourtant je venais de comprendre que quelque chose avait changé. Je savais à cet instant que j'allais tôt ou tard lui briser le coeur. _

_Mais encore une fois, au lieu de m'éloigner, j'avais juste tendu le bras pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ses poings serraient ma chemise alors que son visage se noyait contre mon torse. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux et je nous berçais silencieusement. _

_Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers le miens, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il était différent. Plus noir, plus sombre. Ses joues étaient rosées et sa respiration quelque peu hachurée. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre mes lèvres et mon regard tandis que son visage s'approchait du miens. _

_J'entrouvrais les lèvres, prêt à recevoir son baiser et entourais son visage de mes mains. Lorsque sa bouche rencontra la mienne, ce fut doux et langoureux. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieur tandis que le baiser prenait plus de profondeur. Elle remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à ma nuque alors que l'autre glisser sur l'encolure de ma chemise. Elle finit par descendre son autre main et tremblante elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Ses doigts traçaient des sillons sur mon torse et sa bouche continuait de découvrir la mienne toujours avec lenteur._

_Lorsqu'elle voulut retiré ma chemise, je pris délicatement ses mains dans les miennes et reculais mon visage._

_**-Bella non. **_

_**-Mais je croyais que...**_

_**-Pas comme ça.. Pas maintenant. **Soufflai-je sachant que je confirmais par la même occasion ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. _

_**-Quand alors ? **L'étincelle dans ses yeux auraient suffit à me faire céder tout de suite. Mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de cela, je lui souris et je repris notre baiser en poussant toujours plus nos caresses. _

…

**-Alors tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec elle ? **

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Alice ! **

**-Donc c'est que vous l'avez fait.. **Sourit-elle fière de sa déduction. Je lui souris à mon tour et regardais Jasper.

**-On vient de passer Medford non ? **Demandai-je à mon frère ignorant la dernière remarque d'Alice.

**-Ouais pourquoi ? Tu voulais faire une pause pipi fillette ! **Rit-il.

**-C'est ça moques toi ! **Me renfrognais-je. J'aurais jamais du boire autant de bière. Jasper arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté tandis que je descendais pour me soulager.

**-N'en profites pas pour t'enfuir ! **Hurla Alice depuis la voiture. **-J'ai envie de savoir la suite moi ! **

Le braguette ouverte, les yeux dans le vague, je souriais bêtement encore une fois en entendant mabelle-sœur et mon frère se chamaillaient depuis la voiture. C'était étrange cette facilité que j'avais à sourire. Était-ce le fait de me dire que j'allais bientôt la revoir. Dans très peu de temps...

Je retournais jusqu'à la voiture et me rasseyais sur le siège passager.**-Alors ça va mieux ? **

**-Tu devrais faire poser des toilettes chimiques dans ta caisse mec ! **Riais-je en remettant mes lunettes de soleil.

**-Ouais bien sur ! Et abîmer mon bébé.. **Il passa une main admiratrice sur le tableau de bord.

**-Hors de question. **Cracha t-il envers moi. Il redémarra la voiture sous les rires d'Alice et moi.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à sa voiture. Jasper n'était ni un passionné, ni un collectionneur. Mais il était tombé amoureux de deux personnes, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Alice était la première sur la liste, très vite rejointe par sa Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz 59 pour être précis. Sa couleur bleue était quelque peu défraîchiepar le temps mais mon frère l'avait toujours entretenu. Il la bichonnait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais toujours de ne pas voir de crise de jalousie venant d'Alice. Elle l'acceptais tout simplement. Sa seule réponse était qu'elle c'était les chaussures... Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

**-Ok ! Maintenant que l'arrêt vidage de vessie est passé, revenons-en à notre histoire. **

**-Alice, tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop intime pour être raconter comme ça.**

**-Oh ça va ! Ne joues pas ta prude Eddie ! **Elle me pinça la joue tandis que je grognais face au surnom. Je le détestais !

**-Si tu crois que tu arriveras à tes fins en m'appelant comme ça tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil ! **

**-Oh aller.. T'es pas drôle. **Elle se rassit au fond de son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**-Très mature en passant. **Riais-je.

**-Ne l'écoutes pas ma puce.. Tu es toute mignonne quand tu boudes. **Elle se renfrogna d'avantage en entendant Jasper se moquait d'elle à son tour et nous lança un regard meurtrier. La laissant bouder dans son coin, je tournais le visage vers la route qui nous entourait et me perdais dans mes souvenirs. Il était trop tard pour ne plus y penser.

…

_Le bal d'hiver. _

_Le moment que tout adolescent appréhende. Le premier bal de l'année et l'occasion de mesurer sa côte de popularité. Cette année, on m'avait affublé du rôle de chaperon en bonne et du forme et cela devait faire environs une heure que je tournais autour du buffet, cherchant une boisson un peu plus forte pour mes papilles assoiffées._

_J'avais du pour l'occasion ressortir un de mes vieux smoking du placard et j'étais loin de me sentir très à l'aise. J'avais finalement trouvé une boisson à peu près buvable, autre que du soda et de l'eau, je parlais depuis un bon quart d'heure avec Tanya.,la prof de français. Cette nana était cool. Mariée, deux enfants, elle était certainement celle que je respectais le plus parmi mes collègues. C'était une chique fille folle amoureuse de son mari depuis des années._

_Je regardais d'un oeil distrait la foule d'élève commençant à danser sur le son d'un groupe de jeunes qui reprenait des vieux tubes du groupe ''The pixies'' je crois. La musique n'était pas trop mal et l'ambiance plutôt sympa pour un bal de lycéen.. Je souriais à Tanya alors que je portais une nouvelle fois le punch jusqu'à mes lèvres._

(Into Dust-Mazzy star)

_Les élèves commençaient à former des couples tandis que la musique se calmait. _

_Alors que je scannais toujours la foule d'élève, une jeune fille s'en détacha rapidement. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche dont plusieurs boucles tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage était magnifique. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, laissant sa peau scintillait entre les spots. Mes yeux descendirent sur tout son corps. Je déglutis péniblement tandis que je suivais les courbes de ses hanches. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit resserrait sous sa poitrine, la mettant juste comme il le fallait en valeur. Elle descendait ensuite en un voilage de plusieurs couches jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle portait des hauts talons ouvert sur le devant laissant place à la grâce de ses jambes. Elle était magnifique. Non, elle était plus que ça. Elle éclipsait toutes les autres. _

_**-Tu m'excuses Tanya. Je vais aller faire un tour. **Murmurai-je sans réellement faire attention à sa réaction. J'avançais d'un pas rapide vers Isabella et regardais presque absent autour de moi pour être sur que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Lorsque j'arrivais près d'elle, elle faisait mine de regarder les prénoms qu'il y avait sur une table. J'approchais encore, jusqu'à me poser à ses côtés et je regardais toujours la foule. _

_**-Tu es magnifique. **Lui soufflai-je sans la regarder. _

_**-Tu es très beau aussi. **Répondit-elle en prenant une carte pour donner le change. _

_Une de ses amies s'approchait de nous donc je décidais de m'éloigner d'elle, le temps qu'elle profite un peu de la soirée. J'allais m'adosser à une des colonnes dans un coin de la salle et je la regardais depuis ma place. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle semblait tellement plus femme et plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était.. Différente. _

_De ma place, je la regardais sourire tandis qu'elle discutait avec deux jeunes filles de sa classe. Quelques garçons la regardaient et, pour ne pas mentir, j'avoue que je commençais sérieusement à les jalouser. Ils pouvaient l'approcher sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. Ils pouvaient lui tenir la main et la faire rire sans se sentir juger. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas si vieux et elle si jeune. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il fallait s'en contenter. _

_Plusieurs fois, son regard croisa le miens. Ses joues se teintaient de rouge alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre avant de me sourire. Dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais pas ignorer mon coeur battant plus vite, ni l'humidité au creux de mes mains. Elle me donnait envie d'être différent à mon tour. Je voulais me perdre ne serait-ce qu'une soirée dans l'idée d'être son petit ami. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, danser avec elle et lui donner tout ce que j'étais capable de lui donner. _

_Lorsque je la vis s'éloigner du monde qui s'était agglutiner autour d'elle, je m'approchais rapidement. Ma main accrocha la sienne, la faisant sursauter tandis que je jetais un coup d'oeil autour, pour être sur que personne ne nous voit._

_-Suis murmurai-je en la guidant vers la sortie. Sans un mot, elle me suivit. Sa main bien attachée à la mienne. J'avais repéré un espèce de box à l'extérieur. Le temps était assez frais ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, mais les lumières étaient éclatantes et semblaient comme des étoiles tout autour de nous. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella, elle dénaturait en aucun cas dans le décor. Ses yeux pétillaient et sa peau scintillait d'avantage à la lueur des guirlandes. Je lui souris et m'approchais d'elle._

_**-Tu as froid ? **Lui demandai-je en l'entourant de mes bras._

_**-Je survivrais. **Murmura t-elle en m'entourant à son tour des siens. _

(Flowers in december-Mazzy star)

_L'odeur de son parfum m'enivra tandis que je perdais mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je soupirais d'aise en la sentant si près de moi et si confiante. Mon nez glissa jusqu'à sa joue, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et nos respirations se confondirent.. C'était tellement intense. C'était encore une fois.. Différent. _

_Son regard remonta vers le miens alors que je me perdais dans ses yeux. La lueur de douceur et de tendresse laissaient place à tout autre chose. Ses iris étaient plus sombres, plus fiévreux.. Je déglutis et approchais mes lèvres encore plus près des siennes. Je savais qu'au moment même où je franchirais ce maigre espace entre nous, tout allait encore une fois changer. Tout serait différent. _

_Et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Ma bouche percuta la sienne et ma langue demanda instantanément l'accès à son palais. Le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper eut presque raison de moi. Je grognais en retour et raffermis ma prise sur elle. Sa chaleur m'entourait encore et toujours, son pouls pulsait contre ma langue lorsque j'entrepris de lécher son cou. Ses mains serraient mes cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de me rapprocher encore et encore de son corps. Je glissais une main jusqu'à l'arrière de sa cuisse et la remontais sur ma hanche. La chaleur de son intimité devenait presque suffocante. Je la désirais comme jamais je ne l'avais désiré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était fort et insoutenable. J'avais besoin d'elle et les sons franchissant ses lèvres eurent vite fait de me convaincre que c'était aussi son cas. _

_Je me détachais d'elle et j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne sans un mot. Je nous guidais jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvris la porte côté passager toujours sans un mot. Je montais à mon tour et démarrer sans oser la regarder. J'étais conscient de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, mais je pense qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J'avais besoin d'elle... J'avais besoin d'elle d'une façon.. Différente._

_Tout le long du trajet, ni elle ni moi ne parlions. Elle se laissait entraîner jusqu'à mon appartement sans ciller tandis que j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas faire ce que j'allais faire malgré tout. _

_J'arrivais finalement chez moi. Je garais la voiture, sortis et allais lui ouvrir la portière. Je tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir et croisais son regard toujours aussi envoûtant. Elle était décidée. Elle semblait déterminée et.. Confiante. _

_Lorsqu'elle fut debout devant moi, elle me sourit et posa une main sur ma joue. Je n'étais déjà plus de ce monde alors je fis ce que j'avais envie de faire... Qu'importait les conséquences. Je m'attaquais une nouvelle fois à sa bouche. Son corps percuta la voiture tandis que je l'embrassais avec toute la force et toute l'envie qu'elle m'inspirait. Mes mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage. Je glissais mon nez dans son cou, jusque sous son oreille. Sa respiration sifflait sur ma peau et je raffermis ma prise pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi. Comme si c'était possible. Je voulais lui montrer ce qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Je voulais que pour ce soir, ce soit.. Différent._

_**-Bella.. **Gémis-je sur sa peau._

_**-Rentrons. **Sa voix était déterminée. Elle attrapa ma main et me guida à travers les couloirs. Nous avions monté les escaliers toujours sans un mot et j'étais à présent entrain de récupérer mes clés dans ma poche intérieur. Bella s'était rapproché et faisait glisser ses doigts sur mon épaule. Je croisais ses yeux lorsque je glissais les clés dans la porte et inspirait une grande goulée d'air pour me redonner contenance. Elle me rendait nerveux, c'était indéniable. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado devant sa première fois.._

…

**-Sur le moment, je n'avais pas pensé que c'était effectivement le cas. J'allais faire l'amour pour la première fois.. Et déjà mon corps me le montrait. **

…

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je lui laissais le passage pour qu'elle entre. Ce qu'elle fit dans un sourire, avant que je ne la suive. Je refermais la porte de chez moi et la regardais, postée au beau milieu de mon salon, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, en détaillant mon intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que j'enlevais ma veste pour la poser sur le canapé. Voulait-elle revenir en arrière ? Avais-je mal interprété les signes ? _

_**-Qui a t-il ?** Demandai-je d'une voix grave._

_Elle me regarda et rougit. Je passais près de ma vieille chaîne hifi et l'allumais au passage. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. La voix de Antony & The Johnsons retentit tandis que la chanson River of sorrow chuchotait dans le salon. _

_**-Rien.. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que.. **Elle recommença à se mordiller la lèvre._

_**-Je ne suis jamais venu chez toi. **Elle baissa la tête tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. J'avançais finalement vers elle alors que je roulais les manches de ma chemise sur mes bras. Elle me regarda faire minutieusement, leregard brûlant et les joues toujours aussi rouges. Je déboutonnais toujours aussi amusé le premier bouton de ma chemise et tentais de capter son regard en me baissant un peu._

_**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? **Ma voix était feutré et rauque. Preuve indéniable de mon désir pour elle. Je savais qu'elle venait de faire bien plus de dégâts que je ne voulais lui montrer rien qu'en étant dans mon salon. Si belle et innocente. _

_**-Non. Merci. **Ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres et elle s'approcha à son tour, diminuant la distance entre nos deux corps. Ses mains tremblantes remontèrent jusqu'en haut de ma chemise alors qu'elle commençait à en défaire les boutons. Je déglutis mais gardais mes bras le long du corps. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de m'apprivoiser. Je voulais qu'elle y aille à son rythme. _

_Son regard revint vers le miens et un léger sourire se peignit surson visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de mon torse tandis que je fermais les yeux. Je serrais la mâchoire en sentant les derniers boutons céder. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur mon torse. Elle dessina d'abord mes pectoraux, toujours en se mordant la lèvre. Ses yeux suivaient le trajet de ses mains et son corps s'approcha encore de moi. Elle remonta à mes épaules et du bout des doigts commença à faire descendre ma chemise le long de mes bras. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol dans un bruit feutré. Elle recommença à me caresser, toujours avec douceur, avec lenteur. C'était agréable, mais j'en voulais plus. Tellement plus. _

_Cela dit, c'était sa première fois... Je devais évoluer à son rythme, alors doucement, je plaçais mes mains sur sa nuque et je les fis descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule. Mes doigts touchèrent les bretelles maintenant sa robe en place. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et commençais à les descendre sur ses bras._

_Je fermais les yeux à la sensation des frissons que je sentais sous mes doigts et déglutis encore une fois. Sa robe tomba sur le sol, la laissant pratiquement nu devant moi. Ses sous vêtements bleu nuit ne la rendaient que plus surréaliste à mes yeux et je dus me forcer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Nos respirations erratiques s'entrechoquaient encore et encore, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Mes mains avaient repris le contrôle alors qu'elles touchaient à peine le haut de sa poitrine. Je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder et je tombais sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle de plus en plus difficile. J'avançais encore... Mon torse nu touchant presque sa poitrine. Les frissons augmentèrent. Je posais mon front contre le sien et descendais mes mains plus bas. Je traçais le contour de ses seins sans réellement les toucher. Je ne savais plus où était la limite..._

_Bella dut sentir mon hésitation car elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et les posa sur ses seins. Mes paumes englobaient parfaitement sa poitrine tandis que je sentais ses pointes durcirent. Je commençais, sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher, à bouger mes mains et empaumais plus durement ses seins. Elle gémit faiblement et recommença à se mordre la lèvre._

_**-Non. **Soufflai-je près de ses lèvres._

_**-Je veux.. T'entendre.. **Je continuais de caresser sa poitrine par dessus son soutien gorge, jusqu'à pincer le bout de ses seins._

_**-Ne me caches rien de toi.. Tu es si belle. **Continuai-je. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Était-ce sa façon de me dire qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je savais qu'il m'en fallaittoujours plus. _

_Je passais mes mains derrière son dos, dégrafais son sous vêtement d'un geste, ses seins libres pointaient devant moi. Je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Elle voulut se cacher la poitrine mais j'arrêtais son geste._

_**-Tu es magnifique.. N'ai pas peur...**_

_**-Je n'ai pas peur..** Me dit-elle sur le même ton. Elle laissa ses bras retomber et plongea son regard dans le miens._

_-**Embrasses moi Edward. **Je ne me fis pas prier. Je franchis le peu de distance qu'il restait entre nous et je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos lèvres se frôlaient puisse reprenaientfiévreusement. Sa langue glissait sur ma bouche pour m'en demander l'accès. Chose que je ne pouvais lui refuser. C'était comme un besoin vital. J'avais besoin de la sentir.. Toujours plus._

_Tout bascula après cela.. Je l'attrapais par les hanches tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes mains sous ses fesses, nos bouches soudaient, je nous emmenais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la posais sur le sol lorsque nous fûmes devant mon lit. Elle me sourit et de ses mains tremblantes, elle entreprit de défaire mon pantalon. Encore une fois, je la laissais faire. Je la regardais prendre son temps, limite se mordait-elle la langue dans sa tâche. Elle était à la fois candide et sensuelle. _

_Mon pantalon tomba sur mes chevilles. Je retirais mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds et me débarrassais de mon pantalon. Nous étions maintenant sur un même pied d'égalité. Juste une femme et un homme qui s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Juste un couple se découvrant pour la première fois. Bella me regarda sur toute ma hauteur, de légère rougeurs sur le visage et le regard assombris. Pour ma part, je ne pus qu'en faire autant. Elle était pratiquement nu devant moi, hormis ce petit bout de tissu sur les hanches que je voulais impérativement enlever._

_Elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue caressait ma lèvre inférieur tandis que ses mains se posaient sur le bord de mon caleçon. Elle commença à le descendre mais je posais mes mains sur les siennes et me reculais de son visage._

_**-Bella attends.. **Je posais mon front contre le sien et me noyais dans son regard_

_**.-Tu.. Tu es sure ? **_

_Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle reprit notre baiser et continua de descendre mon caleçon. Mon sexe tendu se dressa devant elle. Je crus qu'elle allait être gênée mais pas du tout. Elle semblait le manger du regard. Ses yeux fixaient mon membre avec envie et luxure. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si... Excitante auparavant mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire._

_**-Ne me regardes pas comme ça.. **Soupirai-je en retenant ma respiration. Je déglutis une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la base de mon sexe._

_**-Comme quoi ? **Susurra t-elle en faisant descendre précautionneusement sa main le long de ma longueur. J'étais dans un état second. Une partie de moi essayait par tout les moyens de se contenir pour ne pas la brusquer, tandis que l'autre rêver de la sentir humide autour de ma langue. _

_**-Hum.. Bella.. **Continuai-je de geindre en serrant les poings. Elle continuait de monter et descendre sur mon sexe dans une infinie lenteur. Comme si elle le découvrait. Comme si elle apprenait à l'apprivoiser. Rien qu'à cette pensée, ma verge tressauta entre sa main. Elle me regarda un sourcil levé alors qu'une lueur espiègle envahissait ses traits._

_**-Serait-on impatient Monsieur Cullen. ? **Sa voix était douloureusement suave. Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus sur à mesure qu'elle comprenait l'étendu de son pouvoir sur mon corps. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur mon torse et qu'elle se mit à mordiller mes tétons. C'était inattendu mais terriblement excitant. Ma main tremblante détacha ses cheveux. Sa chevelure tomba sur ses épaules et chatouilla mon abdomen. Je perdais pieds. Putain je devenais fou.. Mais j'aimais ça. _

_Je sentais ma jouissance arrivait à grand pas. Pourtant je me refusais ce privilège. Je voulais voir son regard lorsque je serais en elle, je voulais sentir ses chairs serraient ma longueur. J'étais égoïste.. Mais je voulais être.. Son premier. _

_D'un geste,j'arrêtais sa main et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et je commençai à glisser son string sur le haut de ses cuisses. Plus je le descendais plus je me baissais également jusqu'à le lui retirer complètement. Elle leva un pied, puis l'autre alors que le minuscule vêtement vola dans la pièce. Je la regardais depuis ma place, mes mains remontant de ses chevilles jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait le visage baissé dans ma direction, la lèvre coinçait entre ses dents. Ses mains se plantèrent dans mes cheveux quand ma bouche s'approcha de son centre brûlant. Je soufflais dessus la faisant gémir. Ses ongles s'ancrèrent dans mon crâne. J'avais envie de la goûter. Je voulais la découvrir de toutes les manières qui soient. Alors j'avais glissé mon doigt le long de sa fente détrempée puis ma langue dans un même mouvement. Elle sursauta à la sensation avant de se mettre à gémir de plus en plus bruyamment. _

_Je n'étais pas novice dans ce genre de chose. J'avais déjà connu quelques femmes auparavant et j'avais bien évidemment déjà laisser libre court à mes talents linguistiques. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressenti une telle envie dans cette caresse. Je voulais la rendre folle, je voulais qu'elle crie mon prénom. Je voulais qu'elle se perde grâce à moi. Juste moi..._

_Je trouvais son clitoris et commençais à le torturer du bout de la langue. Elle s'arqua sous les sensations, ses gémissements étaient remplacés par des cris. Je la suçais, je la savourais, je la mordillais.. Et plus je me laissais enivrer par ses cris, et plus elle m'en redemandait. _

_**-Edward.. Oui.. **Haleta t-elle. Elle poussait ses hanches contre ma bouche et je ne fis que mieux recevoir ce qu'elle voulait me donner. Mon doigt descendit plus bas sur sa féminité et entra en elle. Si je croyais qu'elle était humide quelques secondes plutôt, je découvrais le réalité de son état maintenant et elle était... Plus que trempée._

_**-Bella.. Tu es si.. excitée. **Ma voix était hachurée par l'envie alors que mes mouvements reprirent de l'ampleur. _

_**-Oui.. Edward oui.. Pour toi.. Juste pour toi.. **Gémissait-elle. C'était galvanisant. Je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir en donnant cette caresse. C'était tellement différent._

_Ses parois commençaient à se contracter sur mon doigt tandis que j'en ajoutais un deuxième. Elle raffermit encore sa prise sur mes cheveux et poussa toujours plus son sexe vers moi. Les frissons sur son ventre réapparaissaient inlassablement. Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, mais lorsque je ne pus retenir un grognement en la sentant si prête à jouir, elle me regarda. La lueur dans son regard me fit grogner encore et ses parois se serrèrent brusquement sur mes doigts. _

_**-Ouiii !** Hurla t-elle en fermant fortement les yeux. Je continuais de la laper comme un assoiffé et la laissais se calmer doucement. Lorsque je me relevais, mon sexe était de plus en plus dur et douloureux à supporter. _

_Isabella s'assit sur le lit alors que je restais debout devant elle. Son visage était au niveau de mon sexe et elle le regarda avec cette lueur gourmande dans les yeux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et sans un mot elle se recula sur le lit tout en soudant son regard au miens. Une fois qu'elle fut installé, les jambes légèrement écartées devant elle, totalement offerte à mes yeux plus que désireux, je la suivis sur le matelas. Je m'installais directement au dessus d'elle, laissant échapper un sifflement lorsque sa féminitérencontra mon érection. Je fermais brièvement les yeux et contractais la mâchoire, avant de poser mes mains en appuis de chaque côté de son visage. _

_Elle tâtonna le lit à nos côtés, jusqu'à arriver à la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle en sortit un préservatif et tremblante elle ouvrit l'emballage. Je la regardais faire sans avoir la force de bouger. Ni quand elle sortit le petit bout de caoutchouc, ni quand elle le plaça sur le bout de mon gland, ni quand elle le fit glisser dessus. Seul le son de ma respiration erratique résonnait dans la pièce. _

_Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle plaça mon sexe devant le sien que je réagis. Je la regardais et posais mon front contre le sien._

_**-Tu es sure de toi ? **Je lui posais la question mais honnêtement, je n'étais pas sure d'être capable de m'arrêter maintenant. Elle ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois. Ses gestes parlèrent pour elle. Elle prit ma longueur dans sa main et la présenta à son entrée. Son corps s'accommoda à notre position pour que nos sexes se touchent... Et j'entrais finalement en elle. _

_**-Arrêtes moi si je te.. Fais mal..** Dis-je difficilement en continuant mon chemin entre ses chaires,centimètre par centimètre._

_**-Ne t'arrêtes pas. **Sa voix était entrecoupée et son visage transpirait la douleur. Mais elle ne fit rien pour arrêter. Au contraire, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et bougea son bassin pour m'enfoncer en elle. Nous avions gémis en même temps à la sensation. Elle probablement de douleur, quand moi je me sentais au septième ciel. J'avais cette sensation d'être à ma place. C'était encore et toujours différent. _

_Au fond d'elle, j'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle se détende avant de recommencer à bouger. D'abord lentement. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler de notre connexion mais j'étais déjà dans une autre galaxie. _

_**-Tu es si serrée... Bella, tu es si.. C'est trop bon.. **Dis-je la mâchoire serrée. Elle planta ses ongles dans mes épaules et commença à bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer les miennes. La chaleur de son intimité me rendait complètement fou. Je posais mon front contre le haut de sa poitrine tandis que mes mouvements s'accéléraient. Je frappais au fond de son antre la faisant crier et je serrais la mâchoire. Mes grognements se répercutaient contre la peau de sa poitrine en sueur. C'était tellement bon.. _

_**-Plus.. Plus fort Edward. **Je ne pus que lui obéir. Ma verge entrait et sortait de son sexe dans une course infernale. Je sentais la sueur coulait dans ma nuque mais je n'y faisais pas attention. La main de Bella se posa sur ma joue. Elle me fit relever le regard vers elle, l'expression dans son regard mélangé au désir dans ses iris me fit trembler de plaisir._

_**-Est-ce.. Est-ce que.. ça va ?** Je souris en la voyant s'inquiéter de mon état alors que c'était elle qui venait de perdre sa virginité._

_**-Plus que bien**.Soufflai-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser était puissant et totalement différent de tout les autres. L'amour parlait pour nous et nos corps exprimaient ce que nous n'arrivions pas à dire. Mon sexe continuait d'entrer et sortir de son corps et la frénésie du moment refit surface. Une vague de plaisir prit le dessus sur ma raison. Je me relevais de son visage et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. J'allais jouir. Je le sentais de plus en plus. Je savais qu'elle non, mais je voulais quand même essayer de lui donner un maximum de plaisir. _

_Ma main descendit entre nos corps. Je triturais son clitoris alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ses parois se serrèrent légèrement autour de ma longueur et cela suffit à me faire venir. Je jouis brusquement dans le préservatif, mon dos se contractant tandis que j'effectuais encore quelques va et vient en elle. _

_Bella me caressa le torse, les épaules, le front dans une infinie douceur. Elle reprenait son souffle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elleétait si paisible et détendue. Elle semblait tellement heureuse. Je lui souris après avoir repris le contrôle de mes émotions et me retirais de son corps pour ne pas peser trop lourd. Je me débarrassais du préservatif et revint rapidement sur le lit à ses côtés. _

_Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer mais son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Je la pris dans ma bras tandis qu'elle s'enroulait autour de moi et je lui caressais les cheveux._

_**-Tu vas bien ?** Lui demandai-je dans un murmure. _

_**-Plus que bien**.Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_**-Je n'aurais pas imaginé meilleure première fois.. Je suis heureuse. **J'aurais presque pu en rougir, mais le regard qu'elle portait sur moi à ce moment là était tellement troublant que je restais figé. _

_Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse et caressa distraitement ce dernier. Je sentais sa respiration se calmer, son corps se détendait de plus en plus.. Je croyais qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononça les mots qui avaient tout changé._

_**-Je t'aime Edward. **Ce furent de simple mots, qui rendirent les choses totalement différentes._

…

_**-**_**Oh putain j'y crois pas ! **Je sursautais et me tournais vers Alice qui venait de s'enflammer. Elle porta un doigt accusateur dans ma direction et plissa les yeux.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait, ce que je pense que tu as fait ? **Je réfléchis une seconde puis fronçais les sourcils.

**-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas fait ce que tu penses que j'aurais fait ? **

-**Parce que, ce que je pense que tu as fait, et que tu as apparemment effectivement fait, est tout simplement stupide ! **

**-Ok les gars ! Il semblerait que j'ai raté un truc... **Jasper se tourna vers moi puis vers Alice avant de reprendre.

**-On a dépassé Eugene depuis pas mal de bornes déjà, vu qu'on est à une petite centaine de kilomètre de Portland. Ce qui veut dire que ça va faire environs un bon six heures que je roule pratiquement non stop ! Donc par pitié, expliquez moi, ce que tu penses qu'il a fait et qu'il n'aurait pas du faire !**

_**-**_**Je te signale que c'est TOI qui ne veut pas t'arrêter ! **Soulignai-je en faisant abstraction de sa dernière remarque.

**-Il l'a quitté ! **Dit Alice en faisant abstraction de sa première remarque. Je regardais ma belle-sœur choqué, puis mon frère.

**-Alors c'est ça ! Tu l'as quitté parce que ça allait plus loin entre vous ?** Mon frère secoua la tête et me regarda dépité.

**-Bon sang Ed ! Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait rester platonique, genre relation adolescente pendant encore longtemps ? Évidemment que votre relation allait évoluer. **Son air voulait clairement dire, ''non mais t'es débile ou quoi'' et je me renfrognais dans le coin de mon siège, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

**-On devrait faire une pause à Portland. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! **Claquai-je.

**-Ma décapotable ne t'en donne pas assez. **Rit mon frère en secouant la tête.

**-Visiblement**. Terminai-je en augmentant le son de la radio coupant court à la moindre discussion jusqu'à notre prochain et premier arrêt.

…

**-Allez Ed ! Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et descends de la voiture. **Alice était penchée au dessus de moi, les mains posées sur le bord de ma portière pendant que Jasper remettait de l'essence dans la voiture.

**-Laisses moi juste tranquille ! **Soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

**-Oh très bien, comme tu veux monsieur grincheux ! **Elle tapa du pieds sur le sol et partit vers son homme.

**-Je vais au petit coin, on se rejoint dedans ? **

**-Oui.. J'ai grandement besoin de caféine. **Soupira mon frère en l'embrassant sur le front. Alice me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éclipser dans le restaurant. Je regardais mon frère finir de mettre de l'essence et je soupirais. J'étais exténué du voyage..

**-Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul qui a besoin de caféine. **Sourit mon frère en récupérant un truc dans le coffre.

**-humpf. **Râlai-je depuis ma place. Il referma le coffre et s'avança jusqu'à moi.

**-Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Tu sais qu'Alice a toujours été curieuse.. Et elle s'inquiète pour toi. C'est légitime vu ce que tu nous fais subir depuis une semaine ! **Son regard appuyait me fit soupirer encore une fois. Je savais qu'il avait raison... Et autant être honnête, parler de tout ça avec eux m'avait fait du bien. Je m'exorcisais en quelque sorte. Mais, nous allions aborder la partie la plus difficile de l'histoire et j'avais du mal à revivre ce qui fut certainement le moment le plus dur de toute ma vie.

**-Je sais.. T'as raison.. C'est juste que...**

**-Que tu l'as vraiment quitté et que c'est là d'où vient tout le problème ? **Je regardais mon frère surpris avant de sourire faiblement.

**-Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu joues les monsieur je sais tout. **

**-Oui je sais. **Sourit-il à son tour.

**-Et tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? **Repris-je en sortant finalement de la voiture.

**-Hors de question !** Rit-il franchement en me suivant jusque dans le restaurant.

Alice était déjà assise à une table. Elle feuilletait le menu alors que nous avancions jusqu'à elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'installais en face de ma belle-sœur tandis que mon frère se plaçait aux côtés de sa compagne.

**-C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ma puce ? **Lui susurra mon frère à l'oreille. Elle décrocha son regard du menu juste le temps de lui répondre.

**-Plus intéressant que ton idiot de frère faisant la tronche à longueur de journée oui ! **Sa voix avait claqué. Je regardais mon frère qui grimaçait, puis je reportais mon attention sur Alice.

**-Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis un abruti parce que vous voulez seulement m'aider mais c'est juste que...**

**-Que tu souffres rien que d'y repenser ? **Demanda t-elle en me regardant enfin.

**-Heu.. oui. **Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et baissais la tête.

**-Tu étais amoureux d'elle.** **Pourquoi l'avoir quitter dans ce cas ? **Reprit-elle sans faire attention à ma réaction.

**-Pourquoi ? A ton avis Alice... Elle avait quoi ? Tout juste dix sept ans, quand moi j'en avais déjà vingt cinq. Elle était la fille de mon patron qui soit dit en passant avait toute l'allure d'un flic surtout en ce qui concernait les fréquentations de sa fille, et... Elle était.. Trop bien pour moi.. **Ma voix se baissait à mesure que les paroles s'encraient en moi. Je fermais les yeux, reprenant mes esprits.

**-Enfin, je pourrais te citer tellement de raisons qui nous empêcher de pouvoir être ensemble. Appelle ça le Karma où un de tes trucs que tu pourrais lire dans Cosmo, les faits étaient là ! Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. **Après ma tirade, une serveuse arriva avec trois café et des muffins. J'étais encore essoufflé de ma tirade et mon coeur en miette repensait de plus en plus à la dernière fois où j'avais vu Isabella Swan.

Jasper regarda Alice surprit alors qu'il portait son café à ses lèvres.

**- noir avec une pointe de crème ? **Sourit-il en levant un sourcil. Je portais à mon tour mon café et plissais les yeux, surpris moi aussi.

**-Noir, avec un sucre ? **Demandai-je ensuite.

**-Il semblerait que je ne vous connaisse mieux que vous même ! **Rit-elle en buvant son capuccino. Je souris en secouant la tête devant ce petit bout de femme alors que mon frère affichait clairement sur le visage ''Cette femme est parfaite et c'est la mienne'' ! J'aurais presque dit ''Beurk ! Vous êtes écœurant !''.. Mais le visage de Bella submergeait toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à cette fois là.. Où j'avais rendu les clés de mon appartement. Ma lettre de démission avait été posé sur le bureau de Charlie. J'avais pensé au moindre détail. Je voulais qu'elle me haïsse pour pouvoir mieux m'oublier.. Même si je savais que je ne le pourrais pas.

Le liquide passait sur mon palais en me brûlant légèrement. Je le sentais s'écouler dans ma gorge mais c'était comme si je ne sentais pas la douleur. Non, elle n'était pas dans ma gorge. Elle était ailleurs..

**-Edward, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.. **Alice se tut et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

**-Enfin, je veux dire, un peu plus que d'habitude. **Tenta t-elle en souriant.

**-Oui... Je vais bien c'est juste que... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste et j'ai peur de ce qui se passera quand je serais devant elle.**

**-Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi. **Mabelle-sœurpassa sur ma banquette alors que je me décalais et posa un bras sur mes épaules.

**-Et puis, comptes sur nous pour t'aider, jeune Padawan ! **Son sourire me soulagea un peu.. Un tout petit peu..

**-Depuis quand connais-tu Star Wars toi ?** Lui souris-je.

**-Depuis que je l'ai initié à la force du Jedi !. **Dit mon frère d'une voix solennel. Je le regardais amusé en secouant la tête tandis qu'Alice riait.

…

**-On a encore combien de bornes à faire ?**

**-Environs quatre cents. **Répondis-je distraitement en voyant s'éloigner le panneau de Portland.

Jasper se remit correctement dans son siège avant de remettre la radio en route.

**-Putain, je vais avoir un de ces mal de dos ! **

**-ça n'arriverait pas si tu me laisserais conduire. **Répliquai-je du tac au tac.

**-Hors de question que tu touches à mon bébé... **Il caressa encore une fois son tableau de bord alors que je levais les yeux ciel.

**-Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour le supporter. **Dis-je à Alice en me tournant vers elle. Elle me sourit et leva les épaules.

**-L'amour. **Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le visage profilé de Jasper et un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres. ''Beurk ! Définitivement dégueulasse !''

La chanson qui passait à la radio fit place à une autre. Je regardais le paysage défilait et fermais les yeux.

…

(OneRepublic - All This Time)

_Nous étions dans ma voiture, roulant jusqu'à chez elle. Une semaine que le bal était terminé. Une semaine que je m'éloignais d'elle. Une semaine que je tentais d'éteindre cette colère sourde dans ma tête. J'en étais arrivé à une seule solution. Je devais la quitter. Il fallait que je parte même si je savais que nous allions souffrir tout les deux. Cette histoire était aller trop loin. On ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. _

_Je me garais devant chez elle et coupais le contact. Mes mains restaient anormalement accrochées au volant alors que je l'entendais soupirer à mes côtés._

_**-Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? **Que devais-je répondre ? Oui... Ce serait plus simple pour elle. _

_**-Je te suis. **Acquiesçai-je sentant déjà mon ventre se tordre. Elle sortit de la voiture alors que j'en fis de même. Je la suivis sur l'allée menant jusqu'à chez elle, mes mains dans les poches et la respiration saccadée. _

_Nous étions rentrés tout les deux dans le hall de chez elle. Elle retira son écharpe et son manteau pendant que moi je préférais rester à ma place. C'est à dire, près de la porte. _

_Bella se tourna vers moi. Ses yeuxétaient inquiets alors qu'elle restait à un mètre de moi._

_**-Tu n'enlèves pas ton manteau ? **_

_**-Non. Je ne reste pas. **Soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire visiblement. Elle baissa le regard et prit appuis sur un pied. Ses bras entourèrent sa poitrine, comme si elle se préparait à ce qui allait suivre._

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? **_

_Je ne répondis pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me contentais de la regarder sans bouger. J'imprimais une dernière fois la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux. Je me murmurais mentalement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Pour elle.. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre une adolescence normale. Avoir un petit copain et être heureuse... Je ne pouvais pas faire partie de cette équation. _

_**-Je m'en vais. **Lâchais-je imperturbable. Mon coeur s'effritait, pourtant mon visage ne laissait rien paraître. Je gardais mon calme et mon impassibilité._

_**-Quand tu dis tu pars ?...**_

_**-Définitivement. Je rejoins mon frère en Californie. **Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle semblait assimiler mes paroles. Son regard était de plus en plus paniquée à mesure qu'elle comprenait que je la quittais._

_**-Ecoutes, si tu fais ça par rapport à nous, arrêtes ça tout de suite Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de …**_

_**-Je ne le fais pas à cause de ça.** Je contrôlais ma respiration et mon air impassible alors qu'au fond, j'avais envie de hurler._

_**-On m'a proposé une offre que je n'ai pas pu refuser. **Continuai-je._

_**-ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. **Terminai-je plus durement._

_**-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas finir ton année ? **Demanda t-elle des trémolos dans la voix._

_Nous y étions.. J'allais lui briser le coeur. Je fermais d'avantage mon regard et serrais imperceptiblement les points._

_**-Parce que rien ne me retiens ici. **Claquai-je. _

_**-Rien ne te retiens ici ? **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Son regard devenait brillant_

_**.-Je ne comptais donc pas pour toi. **Continua t-elle toujours faiblement._

_**-Tu as compté. Mais tout ça est derrière moi maintenant. **_

_**-Non ! Edward, ne fais pas ça !** Répliqua t-elle subitement en s'approchant de moi. Ses larmes commencèrent à perler et je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse ça vite au risque de flancher. _

_**-Faire quoi Bella ? .. **Je marquais une pause, reculant d'un pas et la fixais avec mon regard le plus froid. Je devais la blesser. C'était la seule solution pour qu'elle m'oublie._

_**-Toi et moi, ce n'était rien... Nous savions tout les deux que ça ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Tu es jeune et tu as encore ta vie à construire. **_

_**-Ma vie a construire ?** Elle ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Ils étaient rouges et tellement triste. Je me sentais minable et détruit mais.. Je le faisais pour elle.. Et pour moi. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça._

_**-Elle ne vaut rien sans toi.** Chuchota t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle._

_**-C'est ce que tu crois**.Je me reculais d'un pas et gardais mes mains dans les poches_

_**.-D'ici quelques années, tu m'auras oublié. Je vais sortir de ta vie et je ne demeurerais qu'un bon souvenir. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. **Dis-je toujours aussi froidement._

_**-Tu rencontreras d'autres hommes et tu seras heureuse.**_

_**-Je ne pourrais être heureuse qu'avec toi.** Continua t-elle en larme._

_**-Ça passera. **_

_**-Non ! Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. **_

_**-Il le faudra bien pourtant parce que... Moi, c'est ce que je ferais. Je t'oublierais comme toutes les autres avant toi. **Claquais-je de nouveau. Je mentais.. Je mentais horriblement et j'avais conscience d'être brutal et horrible mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle devait m'oublier même si je savais que je ne le pourrais pas en ce qui me concerne. Elle avait marqué mon coeur au feutre indélébile et putain ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !_

_Elle ne répondit pas, son corps était voûtédevant moi et j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne le fis pas. J'avançais juste jusqu'à elle et me posais devant son regard implorant._

_**-Je vais sortir de ta vie. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi et j'espère que tu rencontreras l'homme qui est fait pour toi dans quelques années. J'ai confiance en toi.. Mais.. **Je plongeais mon regard dans le siens._

_**-Peux-tu me promettre juste une chose ? **Elle ne répondit pas, seules ses larmes le faisaient pour elle._

_**-N'essaies pas de me retrouver.. Continue juste ta vie et ne tente rien de trop téméraire. D'accord ? **J'esquissais un petit sourire qui n'atteint jamais mes yeux et repris plus sérieusement._

_**-Fais le pour ton père.. Et ta mère. **Terminai-je en remontant une main sur sa joue. Je la regardais probablement pour la dernière fois et me retenais toujours aussi fort de ne pas tout envoyer balader pour juste l'avoir près de moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. _

_Je posais mes lèvres sur son front, restant peut-être un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais du, avant de m'éloigner, d'ouvrir la porte et de remonter dans ma voiture._

_**-Adieu Bella.. **Soufflai-je le coeur brisé. _

_Je démarrais la voiture et jetais un dernier coup d'oeil vers sa porte pour constater qu'elle était toujours fermée. Tremblant, je démarrais la voitureet roulais. Plus je m'éloignais et plus je souffrais. Je voulais m'arrêter pour hurler, frapper dans quelque chose, me soulager.. Mais je devais partir. Ça faisait mal, mais je devais le faire. Pour elle.. _

_Lorsque je tournais au coin de la rue, j'eus juste le temps de la voir courir jusqu'au milieu de la rue en hurlant mon prénom. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre et je me maudissais d'être si lâche. Je partais avec la dernière vision de la femme que j'aimais totalement dévastée... Tout ça parce que notre relation avait vraiment été différente..._

…

**-C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. **

**-C'était il y a cinq ans n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda mon frère.

**-Quand tu es arrivé chez moi. **Constata t-il.

**-J'avais vu que quelque chose n'allait pas à ce moment là.. Mais je n'avais pas cherché à savoir parce que je me disais que tu finirais par m'en parler. **Continua t-il en me regardant.

**-Et c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire. **

**-Cinq ans Edward ! Ça fait cinq ans que tu gardes ça pour toi. **

**-Tu es un idiot ! **Je me tournais vivement vers ma belle-sœur. Mes yeux devaient sortir de leurs orbites lorsque je la vis pleurer à chaude larmes.

**-Alice pourquoi tu pleures ? **

**-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Edward Cullen !** Persifla t-elle.

**-Si on arrive à temps pour empêcher Bella de faire une erreur monumentale en épousant cet imbécile, je te promets de te mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses pour le restant de ta vie si tu t'avises à refaire une erreur aussi stupide que celle là ! Pigé ? **En la voyant si hargneuse, j'aurais pu en rire. Mais ses yeux m'en dissuadèrent. Elle était très sérieuse et ça en devenait presque terrifiant.

**-Je ne compte plus faire la même erreur. Si ces années m'ont bien appris une chose, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre éternellement sans Bella près de moi. J'aime cette femme.. En faite, je l'ai toujours aimée. **Dis-je déterminé.

**-Oui, et bien gardes ton speech pour Bella ok ? Parce qu'avec ce que tu viens de nous raconter ça va pas être du gâteau ! Elle doit te détester ! **Je savais parfaitement qu'Alice avait raison. Mais entre le penser et l'entendre, il y avait une sacrée différence. Je me terrais dans mon siège avec une soudaine crainte face à la réaction possible de Bella et je me passais une main dans les cheveux.

**-Mais t'en fais pas va ! On va t'aider. Et foi d'Alice Cullen, cette histoire finira bien !** Je ne répondis pas à Alice. Je me contentais de croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ait raison.

**-On en a encore pour longtemps ? **

**-Non plus trop.. On est à Olympia. Il doit nous rester environs soixante dix bornes. Probablement un peu moins. **

**-Ah tant mieux ! Brrr ! Ce qu'il fait froid ici ! **Je souris en sentant l'air frais frapper mon visage. Oui, on approchait. L'air chaud de la Californie faisait place petit à petit à l'humidité et aux nuages. Je n'aurais jamais cru me réjouir de cela mais c'était le cas. J'étais heureux de retourner à Seattle. Enfin...

…

J'avais lecoeur qui battaità vive allure, et les mains foutrement moites lorsque je descendais de la voiture. J'avais devant moi la devanture de la ''Roosevelt High School'' de Seattle. Je jetais un coup derrière moi pour voir mon frère se garer sur une place de parking, tentant par tout les moyens de ne pas abîmer sa voiture chérie, tandis qu'Alice me souriait, les deux pouces levés, m'incitant à avancer vers le hall de l'établissement.

Je soupirais avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'avancer vers le bureau de Charlie. Je connaissais l'établissement par coeur, pour y avoir travailler pendant plusieurs mois. Mes pas me guidaient d'eux même. C'était comme s'il savait où je devais aller. Je croisais plusieurs élèves qui me dévisagèrent pour certains, m'admiraient pour d'autres. J'en avais pris l'habitude donc je n'y fis pas plus attention et j'arrivais rapidement devant son bureau. Je passais devant son assistante. Elle me sourit lorsqu'elle me reconnut et me laissa rapidement passer. Je souriais en pensant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas changer son personnel depuis tout ce temps. C'était bien Charlie ça.. Toujours égale à lui même. Fidèle et honnête.

Fébrile, je frappais à la porte trois petits coups. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre exactement, j'avais la sensation que mon coeur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique.

-**Entrez. **Fit la voix de Charlie.

Soufflant de nouveau, je me donnais contenance et assurance avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans le bureau. Charlie était assis sur sa chaise et semblait pris dans un dossier.

**-Bonjour Charlie. **Simple et efficace. Il arrêta net sa lecture en entendant le son de ma voix et releva le visage vers moi. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi court et son visage tellement familier. L'âge lui allait bien. Il avait pris quelques années mais gardait toujours sa classe et sa simplicité.

**-Edward ? Mon garçon !** Il se leva de son siège et me surprit en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Je restais stoïque plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi faire puis je me repris finalement.

**-Je suis content de vous revoir. **Lui souris-je franchement en lui serrant la main. Cela faisait définitivement du bien.

**-Oh mais tu n'as pas fini de me vouvoyer ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! **Répliqua t-il en ricanant. Je lui souris toujours alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas.

**-Alors que viens-tu faire par ici ? Tu es de passage ? **J'acquiesçai de la tête sans rien n'ajouter ni répondre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit plus franchement.

**-Tu es venu pour le mariage ? Bella va être ravi de te revoir ! Il faut à tout prix que tu viennes dîner à la maison ce soir. **Bella ? Ravie de me voir ? Je n'en étais pas aussi sur. Vivait-elle encore chez Charlie ?

**-J'aurais adoré Charlie, mais je ne suis pas seul et je ne voudrais pas abuser de..**

**-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !** **Amènes ta petite amie avec toi. **Me dit-il comme une évidence. Je baissais le regard gêné avant de lui répondre.

**-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste mon frère et ma belle-sœur. **Il ne sembla pas voir le malaise que je ressentais subitement.

**-Et bien soit ! Venez tout les trois. Bella est un véritable cordon bleu. Je ne pense pas que tu ais eu le plaisir de goûter à un de ces plats auparavant. **Encore une fois je restais sans voix. Trop de chose se passait dans ma tête pour que je puisse avoir une réaction rationnelle. Je me passais juste une main dans les cheveux et acquiesçais à la proposition de Charlie. Finalement j'allais la revoir bien plus vite que prévu.

**-D'accord, j'accepte... Mais, je ne voudrais pas gêner. Vous devez être en pleins préparatifs pour le mariage et Bella aurait peut-être envie de reste seule avec son futur.. époux. **Ça m'écorchait la bouche de dire toutes ses choses, mais je restais le plus impassible possible.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Elle est revenue à la maison pour la semaine alors que Démétri est retourné chez ses parents. Ils ont décidé de se laisser la semaine tranquille chacun de leurs côtés avant les festivités. **Je m'en voulais pour ce que j'allais faire. Charlie était tellement heureux pour sa fille. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir naissait invariablement dans mon esprit. Bella était seule pendant une semaine. J'avais une semaine pour réussir à la reconquérir. Et j'allais commencer ce soir. Encore une fois, je savais être le plus égoïste des hommes, mais je l'aimais... Et je ne supporterais pas la voir avec un autre.

**-Très bien. Dans ce cas.. à ce soir**.Il me sourit et retourna vers son bureau.

**-Tu connais toujours l'adresse ? **Demanda t-il en s'asseyant alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

**-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. **Soufflai-je en sortant du bureau.

J'avais l'esprit totalement dans la confusion lorsque je revenais à la voiture. Alice me sauta dessus avant même que je ne puisse monter en voiture.

**-Alors ? Alors ? Racontes ! **

**-Jasper il est quelle heure ? **

**-Cinq heures pourquoi ? **Je grimaçais tandis que je reportais mon attention sur Alice.

**-Bon sang, je vais sans doute le regretter mais.. je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une séance shopping. **Répliquai-je toujours en grimaçant.

….

Charlie ne m'avait pas dit à quelle heure il fallait que nous arrivions, mais d'après Alice, vingt heures était une heure tout à fait acceptable. Je réajustais ma chemise sur mon jean et repassais une main dans mes cheveux.

**-Arrêtes de faire ça tu veux ? Tu vas gâcher tout mon travail ! **Dit Alice en me tapant sur la main. Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que Jasper sortait de la voiture très vite rejoint par sa femme. Lorsque nous remontâmes la petite allée, qui m'était comme tout le reste, beaucoup trop familière, je regardais le ciel pour constater comme il était nuageux ce soir. Un temps acceptable vous me direz pour une ville comme Seattle.. Mais j'espérais juste qu'il ne reflétait pas la soirée de ce soir.

Je me plaçais en retrait de mon frère lorsqu'Alice tapa à la porte sans plus de réflexions. Elle avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage et me jeta un petit coup d'oeil avant de relever la tête et d'attendre qu'on vienne nous ouvrir.

**-J'arrive ! **Cette voix.. Mon coeur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je l'entendis. Alice dut me sentir me raidir à ses côtés car elle me chuchota de me détendre.

La porte s'ouvrit... Elle se tenait devant nous. Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle était plus grande, plus femme aussi. Ses yeux avaient toujours la même sensibilité, pourtant ils semblaient légèrement différents. Un truc semblait éteint dans son regard. Comme quand elle avait perdu sa mère. Mes yeux se détournèrent vers son visage. Plus fin, plus dessiné, moins juvénile. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et plus bouclés que dans mon souvenir aussi. Elle portait un jean brut avec un débardeur bleu nuit. Mes yeux naviguèrent sur son cou, puis descendirent à la naissance de ses seins. Elle était tellement belle. Ses longues jambes étaient plus fines et bien dessinées . Elle était pieds nus et je déglutis en voyant le bout de ses ongles rouges.. C'était une bombe de sensualité.

**-Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? **Dit-elle en regardant Alice. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu sachant que je me tenais à l'écart. Alice se tourna vers moi et ce fut le moment pour que je fasse un pas jusqu'à la lumière.

**-Bonsoir Bella. **Murmurai-je le coeur lourd. Elle releva lentement les yeux vers moi, comme si elle avait peur de vraiment me voir devant elle, puis elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard était indéchiffrable et j'avais peur de la suite des événements. J'allais parler pour briser la glace, mais elle ne m'en laissa aucune chance. Elle claqua violemment la porte à notre nez tandis que je l'entendais appeler son père depuis le hall.

**-Et bien ! Quel caractère !** Rit Jasper en me poussant du coude. Je levais les yeux au ciel et frappais cette fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur le visage confus de Charlie.

**-Edward, je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Entrez.. Entrez. **Il nous laissa la place et tout de suite, l'odeur des lieux me percuta. C'était il y a si longtemps.

**-Je voulais lui faire la surprise et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que.. Elle a pas du te reconnaître. **Tentait-il de se rassurer ? Moi j'étais sure qu'elle m'avait reconnu, et c'était làtout le problème.

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. **Lui souris-je faussement en tentant de garder mes émotions pour moi. Je sentis malgré tout le regard insistant de mon frère sur mon dos et croisais rapidement son regard.

**-Hum,hum.** Alice se racla la gorge me rappelant que je ne les avais pas présenté.

**-Oh heu..** **Pardon. Je manque à tout mes devoirs. Charlie, voici Alice, ma belle-sœur, et Jasper mon frère. **

**-Alice, Jasper, voici Charlie, mon ancien patron et accessoirement le directeur de l'une des écoles secondaires la plus prisée de Seattle.**

**-Edward a toujours tendance à en faire trop. **Rougit Charlie en tendant la main à Alice. Je fermais brièvement les yeux en voyant cette similarité qu'il avait de rougir comme sa fille, alors que mon frère tendait à son tour sa main vers Charlie.

**-Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur. **

**-Charlie par pitié ! Monsieur c'est pour les vieux.. Et je ne pense pas l'être assez.** Sourit-il à Alice.

**-Pourtant c'est ce que tu es ! Un vieux grincheux aigri**.La voix amusée de Bella nous fit tous tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle venait du couloir et souriait faiblement.

**-Dis celle qui a fermé la porte aux nez de nos invités. **Souffla Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. Bella secoua la tête amusée et avança jusqu'à nous. Plusieurs fois son regard croisa le miens, mais elle le détourna rapidement.

**-Je suis Alice ! **Dis brusquement ma belle-sœur en se postant devant Bella, la main droitement tendue. Je souris et secouais la tête.

**-Pas la peine de l'attaquer big Ali ! **Elle me lança un regard noir tandis que mon frère s'approchait à son tour.

**-Jasper, le frère d'Edward et occasionnellement le mari de big Ali … **Reprit-il en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Alice soupira avant de me faire un regard appuyé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

**-Oh heu.. Bonsoir Bella... Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit.** Tentai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère. Elle ne réagit pourtant pas, ses yeux fixaient les miens sans aucune émotion.

**-Content de te revoir. **Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait du voir dans mon regard mais son expression changea. Une légère lueur brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'elle n'avance et ne me prenne brièvement dans ses bras.

**-Moi aussi Edward. **Souffla t-elle si bas que je crus l'avoir rêvé. Son contact m'avait électrisé et j'aurais voulu la garder indéfiniment dans mes bras pour juste profiter d'elle. Mais elle s'était déjà reculée et avait mis un bon mètre entre nous.

**-Excusez moi pour.. Vous avoir fermé la porte au nez.** Rougit-elle.

**-J'ai été.. juste surprise. **Continua t-elle en me jetant un petit regard avant qu'elle ne se tourne trop rapidement vers son père.

**-On va pas rester dans le hall si ? **

**-Oh heu oui t'as raison. Je sais pas où j'ai la tête. Donnez moi vos manteau.** Charlie s'éclipsa pour porter nos manteaux jusque dans une des pièces à côtés. Lorsque je reportais mon regard vers Bella, je la surpris me regardant de la tête au pieds. Elle semblait en plein conflit avec elle même et je n'étais que trop content de l'effet que je pourrais toujours avoir sur elle. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Alice qui me sourit franchement.

Bella releva les yeux vers moi et détourna encore une fois, trop vite le regard. Elle avança dans le couloir, nous indiquant de la suivre, jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une table avait été dressée et tout était impeccablement installé, dans une déco chaleureuse et simple.. A leur image. Je souris en avançant dans la pièce et regardais autour de moi.

**-Asseyez-vous... **Dit Bella depuis sa place près de la porte.

**-Je vais chercher les boissons, je reviens tout de suite. **Et elle disparut. Je regardais la porte en attendant patiemment qu'elle revienne.

**-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais Ed ! Ça coûtera pas plus cher. **Je regardais mon frère d'un oeil mauvais tandis qu'il levait ses mains devant lui.

**-Quoi ? C'est vrai.. **Elle ne va pas s'envoler..Alice claqua sa main derrière le crâne de mon frère.

**-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ! **

**-Crétin ! **Marmonna t-elle tandis que je décidais d'aller m'asseoir.

Le diner se passait à peu près convenablement. J'étais en face de Charlie, Jasper à côté de moi. Alice à côté de Charlie et Bella en bout de table à côté d'Alice et Jasper. Elle avait placé quelques bougies sur la table et je contemplais souvent la lueur dansant sur son visage. Nous en étions au plat de résistance et le mariage n'avait pas encore été abordé. Bella et Alice semblaients'être trouvées des passions communes. Elles discutaient depuis plusieurs minutes, tandis que Charlie, Jasper et moi parlions de la dernière saison de Baseball. Pour tout dire, c'était surtout Charlie et Jasper qui parlaient ensemble. J'étais plus occupée à écouter d'une oreille discrète ce que les filles se disaient. Le sujet était assez vague mais je ne me lassais de l'entendre parler.

**-Comment ça se passe niveau mariage ? **Demanda subitement Alice. Je sursautais presque de ma place et croisa son regard. Elle leva les épaules comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et revint rapidement vers Bella. Bella n'avait visiblement pas remarquer notre petit échange. Elle avait baissé le regard et rougissait. Encore une chose qui me manquait terriblement.

**-Je dirais plutôt bien. **Finit-elle par dire.

**-Dimitri est quelqu'un de bien et je.. Je l'aime.** Dit-elle en me regardant soudainement. Je sentis mon coeur se briser. Ma respiration se coupa et je me sentis oppressé. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je voulais m'enfuir de cet endroit et hurler. Je voulais être partout sauf ici à l'entendre dire qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

(Josh Ritter - The Curse)

Alors je me levais brutalement de ma chaise.

**-Excusez-moi. Il faut que j'aille au toilette. **Dis-je rapidement sans oser regarder qui que ce soit. Je sentais le regard de mon frère et celui d'Alice sur moi mais j'avançais déjà vers le couloir.

**-Tu te souviens d'où ils se trouvent ? **J'acquiesçai simplement à Charlie avant de ne m'enfuir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, je me passais une main dans les cheveux et soupirais. Mon rythme cardiaque était rapide mais pour une mauvaise raison. Mon souffle était saccadé mais encore une fois c'était pour une mauvaise raison.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de venir ici. Je m'attendais à quoi exactement ? Bella était passée à autre chose. Si j'avais au moins réussi quelque chose entre nous c'était bien cela. L'éloigner de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me haïsse et en aime un autre. C'était douloureux. Trop peut-être... Mais c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du la quitter. Aujourd'hui je payais.

Je marchais dans le couloir lorsque une porte à peine fermé attira mon attention. Je regardais autour de moi pour constater que personne ne me voyait et je poussais la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Mon coeur se brisa encore une fois. Le salon... L'endroit où tout avait basculé. Tout était identique. Le piano était toujours au même endroit.

D'un pas hésitant, j'avançais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts effleurent la surface vernis de l'instrument. Mon regard se posa sur la banquette où je l'avais vu jouer la première fois. Complètement perdue dans ses songes, essayant de jouer au mieux les notes de la mélodie de sa mère. Elle était si jeune à ce moment là.. mais déjà si belle.

**-Pourquoi es-tu là ? **Je me figeais en entendant sa voix froide derrière moi. Ma main toujours sur le piano, je fermais les yeux et baissais la tête.

**-Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? **Demandai-je après un long silence.

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Edward ! **J'entendais tellement de colère dans sa voix. Ça me fit mal.. Plus que ce je ne l'aurais cru...

Je me retournais doucement. Mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage fermé et encore une fois, mon coeur se brisa.

**-Je voulais te voir**.Soufflai-je malgré tout. Elle parut décontenancée une seconde mais se reprit bien vite.

**-Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas pouvoir partir**.Sa voix était tellement différente de celle que j'entendais autrefois. Elle n'était plus douce et suave. Elle était froide et détachée. Je crois que c'était le pire de tout. Ce détachement par rapport à notre histoire.

**-Je voulais juste... **

**-Quoi Edward ?** **Me briser le coeur une nouvelle fois ? Me dire que je ne suis rien pour toi ? Me voir anéantie en attendant que tu reviennes ? **Elle s'était approchée de moi et me toisait de sa hauteur. Bien qu'elle était toujours aussi petite à mes côtés, je la trouvais majestueuse, insolente et.. Magnifique. Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

**-Bien. Maintenant que tu as vu que je suis parfaitement heureuse sans toi, tu peux t'en aller. **Je fermais les yeux sous la douleur et encaissais ses paroles. Je savais que c'était tout ce que je méritais.. Pourtant... J'avais tellement de mal à m'y résoudre.

**-Très bien.. Excuses moi d'être revenu. **Murmurai-je en passant à ses côtés.

J'allais franchir la porte du salon lorsque sa voix claqua une nouvelle fois.

**-Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas me donner d'explication sur ta venue ? Tu ne tentes même pas de savoir ce que je suis devenue ? **

**-Je vois ce que tu es devenue.. Tu es.. Tellement belle.** Chuchotai-je la main sur l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Je te demande pardon ? **Son intonation était surprise. Je ne savais pas comment je trouvais la force, mais je me tournais vers elle et m'approchais d'elle. Son odeur au delà de sa proximité me troublèrent, parce que l'espace d'un instant.. D'un court instant, je la sentais près de moi comme avant. J'entendais presque sa respiration saccadée. Dans mon esprit tordu, j'aurais pu me convaincre qu'elle était perturbée par ma présence. Que je ne lui indifférais pas autant que cela. Mais, je ne me louais que de belles illusions.

**-Je suis venu parce que... Tu me manquais. **Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

**-Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en venant ici... Enfin si. Je veux dire, ma mère m'a parlé de ton mariage et...**

**-Et quoi ? Soudain tu as eu un élan de remords et tu es venu gâcher mon bonheur ? **Cracha t-elle.

**-Non ! **Craquai-je.

**-Putain non ! Je voulais juste te voir. **Continuai-je sur le même ton désespéré. Mon regard rencontra le sien et je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelques choses que je n'avais pas vu jusque là. Ce fut bref, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Alors j'avançais encore d'un pas.

**-J'avais besoin de te revoir.. De m'excuser... **Soufflai-je cette fois près d'elle. Tout près d'elle. Mes mains restaient difficilement le long de mon corps alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle caressa ma nuque.

-**Tu m'as brisée. **Ce fut tellement léger que je crus avoir mal entendu. Pourtant lorsque son regard remonta vers le miens, je sus que j'avais parfaitement entendu.

-**Tu m'as brisée ! **Reprit-elle plus fortement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, ne laissant qu'un vide entre nous et me contourna pour sortir du salon.

**-Pars.. Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. **

Je contractais la mâchoire et reprenait douloureusement une respiration. Puis je la suivis jusque dans la salle à manger... Quelques mètres derrière elle. À tenter de retenir mes cris de douleur. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais définitivement tout gâcher.

Après cela, elle ne me regarda pas lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle ne me regarda pas lorsqu'elle alla près de son père pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne me regarda pas lorsqu'elle dit bonsoir à tout le monde prétextant un mal de tête... Elle ne me regarda pas lorsqu'elle franchit la porte. Ni lorsqu'elle disparut dans le couloir.

Tout était devenu mécanique pour moi ensuite. Je finissais le repas l'esprit brumeux et anéanti. Je n'écoutais plus ce qui se passait et je ne fis que me repasser inlassablement dans ma tête la scène d'il y avait quelques minutes. Ses mots.. Ses putains de mots.. C'était terminé. Elle venait de clairement me le dire. C'était trop tard.

Je restais toujours silencieux lorsque nous quittâmes Charlie, puis lorsque nous remontions dans la voiture, puis lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre hôtel. Alice et Jasper ne disait rien non plus. Ils devaient se douter que ça s'était mal passé. Il me laissait le temps de me remettre. Bien que cette fois, je n'étais pas sur d'en survivre.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, je me laissais tomber sur le lit... Vidé de tout sentiments, de toutes émotions. J'étais un corps sans vie et je ne voulais rien faire pour que cela change.

…

(Sucker Punch Soundtrack - 08 Asleep (HQ 2011 Motion Picture Soundtrack)

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais revu Bella. J'étais resté cloîtré dans ma chambre d'hôtel sans vouloir en sortir. Alice et mon frère avait tenté de venir me voir mais je n'avais répondu à aucun appel. Je restais silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide à penser... Je pensais à toute notre histoire, à ce que je ressentais quand elle était près de moi. Je pensais au fait que je n'étais rien sans elle.. Rien qu'une coquille vide. Vide de sens, vide de tout. J'avais besoin d'elle. Putain ! J'avais BESOIN d'elle !

On frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois. Je savais que c'était Alice qui tentait de me sortir du lit. Donc je ne répondis pas. Je laissais frapper encore et encore alors que j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Toujours mécaniquement, je me déshabillais et me glissais sous la douche. Je laissais couler l'eau sur mon corps sans agir et fermais les yeux. Mes mains se posèrent sur le mur face à moi alors que je me fermais au monde.

-**_Edward... _**Dans mon esprit brumeux je l'entendais m'appeler et gémir sous mes caresses.

-**_Edward aimes moi.. _**J'aurais tellement voulu entendre ces mots. J'aurais tellement espéré que ce puisse être vrai. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Je l'avais traité comme une moins que rien. Je lui avais sorti les pires mensonges pour qu'elle m'oublie, pour qu'elle me déteste. Mais je l'aimais... Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Un nuage de vapeur m'entourait lorsque je me décidais à sortir de la douche. Ma peau était moite et mes cheveux encore humide. J'attrapais le peignoir de l'hôtel et l'enfilais avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me stoppais devant la vision la plus irréelle qu'il m'ait été halluciné. Je la regardais, là, assise sur le bord de mon lit, le regard impénétrable.. Elle portait une jupe droite et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient dans son dos. Elle était tellement naturelle, toujours aussi belle.

Elle se leva et se tint à quelques mètres de moi. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de détourner le regard.

**-Alice m'a dit ou te trouver. **Je la regardais sans trouver les mots et me contentais de la regarder.

**-J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne semblais pas entendre, donc j'ai demandé au gars du service d'étage de m'ouvrir. **Encore une fois je ne répondis pas. Elle souffla et me regarda.

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue**. Soupira t-elle en avançant rapidement vers la porte.

**-Attends. **Mon corps avait réagi. Je tenais son poignet dans ma main et m'approchais d'elle. Elle restait dos à moi, immobile. Je m'approchais encore jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche son dos.

**-Ne pars pas.. S'il te plaît. **Je n'étais pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Bella était devant moi, la respiration haletante. Mon coeur tambourinait fortement dans ma cage thoracique. Je respirais longuement ses cheveux alors que ma main dégagea les cheveux sur sa nuque. Sans réfléchir, je descendis mon visage jusqu'à son cou et posais mes lèvres sur sa peau. Mon corps s'emplit de milliard de frissons. Je me mis à trembler tandis que j'avais l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans mon ventre.

Elle ne me repoussait pas. Elle restait là, près de moi. Sa tête bascula sur le côté, me laissant plus d'accès. Elle gémit et je raffermis ma prise.

**-Ne pars pas.. Je t'en supplie.. J'ai besoin de toi. **Murmurai-je sur sa peau. Ma bouche traçait des sillons le long de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Je la mordillais légèrement avant de faire glisser ma langue sur cet endroit particulièrement sensible.

-**Edward... **Je savais que nous aurions du parler. Je savais que nous devions tout mettre à plat avant de faire ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire... Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna contre moi. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers mon visage et qu'elle dénoua d'une main tremblante le noeud de mon peignoir, je n'eus pas la force de lutter contre elle. Je la voulais. Tellement fort.

Tremblant, ma respiration saccadée, j'avançais mon visage vers le sien alors que les pans de mon peignoir s'ouvrait. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me sourit doucement. Son visage franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et elle m'embrassa. Ce baiser que je voulais doux et tendre ne pouvait pas l'être. Il n'avait malheureusement pas sa place à cet instant. Tout ce qui paraissait été ce besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Ce sentiment de manque. De dépendance.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux tandis que je grognais. Mes mains à l'instar de ma langue, bataillaient avec ses vêtements. Bientôt sa chemise fut déchirée pour se retrouver sur le sol, sa jupe tomba le long de ses jambes et son string fut arraché dans un gémissement par ma main envieuse. Elle raffermit sa prise sur mes cheveux et mordilla ma lèvre. Je plaçais mes mains sous ses cuisses et la soulevais du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille et se frotta contre ma longueur.

Je perdais totalement pied. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un monde parallèle.. était-ce réel ? En l'entendant crier pratiquement lorsque je la plaquais contre le mur à côté de la porte je compris que oui.

Une de mes mains la tenaient près de moi, tandis que l'autre remontait dans son cou. Ma bouche dévorant toujours la sienne.

**-J'ai tellement besoin de toi.. **

**-Prends moi Edward.. **Je reculais mon visage pour la regarder et je posais ma main sur sa joue.

**-Prends moi.. **Redit-elle des trémolos dans la voix. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de chose à la fois. Soulagement, envie, désir, tristesse, doutes,... Tellement de choses que je voulais effacer.

Je plaçais mon sexe à l'entrée du sien et la pénétrais d'un seul coup de reins, faisant claquer son corps contre le mur. Elle laissa aller son visage dans mon cou tandis que ses mains accrochèrent mes épaules. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau lorsque je commençais mes vas et viens en elle. Ses gémissements se répercutaient contre la peau de mon cou alors que je grognais à chacun de mes aller et retour. Je me perdais totalement en elle. J'étais enfin complet et un poids indéfinissable venait de s'envoler de mes épaules.

Elle me désirait toujours. Tout n'était pas régler, loin de là.. Mais elle était avec moi, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, perdu dans ses gémissements pendant que j'étais entrain de lui faire l'amour. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

**-Edward.. Oui..**

**-Bella.. J'ai tellement pensé à toi.. Tu m'as tellement manqué.. **Ma voix était hachée par l'effort et par le plaisir. J'étais essoufflé et pourtant j'avais envie de lui dire combien je l'aimais. J'avais envie de lui montrer à quel point j'avais eu envie de l'avoir près de moi pendant toutes ces années.

**-J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment... J'ai..Toujours eu... Besoin de toi..**

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et me fit relever la tête. Son regard se planta dans le miens.

**-Edward.. Tais-toi. **Et elle réinvestit brusquement ma bouche. Son baiser m'électrisa encore si c'était possible et je renforçais à mon tour ma prise sur sa hanche.

-**Ouii.. **Gémit-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle claqua contre le mur, ma bouche partit à l'assaut de son cou et de sa poitrine. Je la léchais, je la redécouvrais. Son corps était différent. Elle était plus développée. Bien que sa poitrine n'était pas forcément plus grosse, je pus voir comme elle s'était arrondi et comme son corps semblait avoir mûri. Comme elle d'ailleurs. Elle était une femme maintenant. Une femme a qui j'étais entrain de faire l'amour. Une femme qui gémissait inlassablement combien c'était bon, combien elle aimait ça. Une femme qui poussait ses hanches contre les miennes pour m'avoir toujours plus en elle.

Mon corps pouvait percuter le sien et la faire reculer à chaque fois contre le mur froid, rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter. Nous étions comme pris dans une frénésie surnaturelle. Cette alchimie entre nous explosait.

Elle posa son front contre mon épaule et mordait, chaque fois que j'entrais en elle durement, ma peau. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique. Son souffle complètement désaccordé n'était que le refletdu mien. Ses jambes serraient mes hanches presque au point de me faire mal. Mais encore une fois, rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. L'évidence de notre alchimie était là. Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais comme un putain de fou qui était près à l'empêcher de se marier pour juste l'avoir près de lui. J'étais un putain d'enfoiré d'égoïste qui ne pouvait plus la laisser partir après cela. J'étais un homme amoureux.

Elle commença à trembler. Son corps se cambrait de plus en plus et ses gémissements se muraient contre ma peau.

**-Edward.. Je vais..**

**-Viens Bella.. Putain, viens..** Clamais-je en continuant de la marteler. Ses parois se serraient contre ma longueur, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à mes épaules.

**-Oui.. Oui... Edward ! Ouiii...**

Elle releva le visage vers moi et se mordilla fortement la lèvre alors qu'un son grave sortait de ses lèvres et qu'elle jouissait fortement. La voir dans cet état d'extase suffit à me faire venir la seconde suivante. Je lâchais une main pour la claquer contre le mur et je plongeais mon visage dans ses cheveux.

**-Oh putain ouiii... **Je me déversais brutalement en elle. Ma longueur ne cessant de tressauter pendant plusieurs secondes alors que je ralentissais petit à petit le rythme. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Non, je voulais lui hurler que je l'aimais.. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le moment. Nous devions parler. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais.. Je devais la retenir près de moi.

J'allais parler lorsqu'elle décrocha ses mains de moi et qu'elle m'indiqua de la reposer. Sans un mot elle rassembla ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller. Je la regardais sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et je restais planté à ma place, la respiration encore troublée.

Elle attachait sa chemise, soupirant en voyant deux boutons cassés et remit rapidement ses chaussures. Je finis par réagir et je récupérais mon peignoir sur le sol. Je le replaçais sur mon corps et la regardais.. Toujours sans dire un mot.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Ma voix tremblante avait fini par parler. Je la regardais se remettre les cheveux en place et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier.

**-On aurait pas du. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.. J'étais juste venue pour... **Elle ne me regardait pas et je sentis la colère reprendre ses droits. J'avançais vers elle et pris son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mon autre main fit remonter son menton vers le miens alors que je l'interrogeais du regard.

**-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ? **J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre.. Pourtant ma question sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

**-Tu es venue pour me punir ? Pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ? **Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux fixaient les miens. Elle semblait chercher quelques choses en eux. Elle se détacha de moi et me tourna le dos.

**-Je... Je.. **Elle ne trouvait visiblement pas ses mots. Ma colère reprit le dessus et je trouvais enfin la force de tout lui dire. Tout ce que je ressentais depuis que j'étais parti ce jour là.. Il y avait cinq ans. Cinq longues années.

**-Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de te fatiguer pour ça, je souffre déjà depuis plusieurs années. **Lâchais-je peut-être plus durement que je ne le voudrais.

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux exprimaient eux aussi colère et déception.

**-Laisses moi en douter ! **

**-Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.. **Dis-je plus doucement.

**-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti du jour au lendemain sans raison valable ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer alors qu'au fond dès le départ, tu savais que tu allais me quitter ? Pourquoi avoir attendu cinq ans avant de venir me voir ! **Elle criait, elle s'essoufflait. Ses yeux étaient humides et tout son corps tremblait.

**-Parce que je n'étais qu'un lâche.** Crachais-je.

**-Putain je n'étais qu'un lâche ! J'ai eu peur par rapport à ton âge et à tout ce que ça engendrait. **

**-Je n'étais qu'une distraction finalement**.Dit-elle amère.

**-Non ! Non je t'interdis de dire que tu n'étais que cela. **

**-C'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre. **Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je m'approchais alors qu'elle reculait. Elle s'arrêta lorsque son dos toucha le mur et je posais mon pouce sur sa joue, recueillant la larme qui coulait.

**-J'ai menti. **Chuchotai-je le coeur lourd. Nous y étions.. Il fallait que je sois honnête.

**-Je n'ai fait que te mentir Bella.. Parce que je.. **

**-Quoi Edward ? Tu quoi ? Dis moi bordel ! **

**-Je t'aimais putain ! **Bien que mes mots avaient dit avec brutalité, le fait de l'avoir enfin dit me soulagea.

**-Je t'aimais comme un fou mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir une relation comme un autre aurait pu le faire.. Je voulais que tu ais cette chance. **Elle sembla assimilée mes paroles. Sa tête se baissa et je l'entendis soupirer.

**-Tu m'as anéanti au contraire... **

**-Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. **Contrai-je en me rappelant son mariage. Elle leva vivement la tête. Quelque chose sembla se réveiller en elle avant qu'elle ne me repousse.

**-Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Je n'ai rien à faire ici**.Elle se tourna vers moi.

**-J'aime Démétri et je vais me marier avec lui Edward. C'est terminé.. **Puis sans me laisser de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle s'enfuit de ma chambre, me laissant complètement brisé...

…

(OneRepublic- Come home)

Il y avait six jours, mon frère et Alice m'avaient obligé à faire face à mon passé. Il y avait cinq jours, j'avais enfin revu celle que j'avais toujours aimé. Il y avait deux jours, elle m'avait légitimement anéanti.. Aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier pendant que je rassemblais le reste de mes affaires.

Je refermais ma valise, jetant un coup d'oeil à la chambre le coeur lourd. Je passais dans la salle de bain vérifiant de n'avoir rien oublié. Mon reflet dans le miroir était à faire peur. Mes yeux étaient sans vie, totalement inexpressifs. J'avais encore une barbe de plusieurs jours et des cernes bien évidente sous mes yeux. J'avais enfilé un jean et un sweet à capuche rapidement ce matin.

Depuis que Bella était sortie de ma chambre l'autre jour mon état s'était empiré. J'étais resté dans ma chambre pendant encore plus de vingt quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en finir. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la savoir heureuse et mariée à un autre que moi.

J'avais donc été voir Jasper et Alice pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours et je leur avais dit que l'on partirait.. Aujourd'hui.. Le jour du mariage.

Elle devait se marier à l'Eglise de Seattle. Le journal affichait fièrement la futur alliance à la page des infos diverses. Mon esprit était complètement déconnecté depuis qu'elle était sortie de cette chambre. Je n'étais plus moi. Elle avait prit mon esprit et mon coeur avec elle. J'étais un homme vide.. C'était triste mais c'était comme ça.

**-T'es prêt ? **Je me tournais vers mon frère qui venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre et j'acquiesçais.

**-T'es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? **

**-Il n'y a plus rien à faire Jaz. C'est terminé. **Soufflai-je en prenant ma valise et en sortant de la chambre. Mécaniquement je descendais jusqu'à la réception. Je rendis ma clé au réceptionniste et portais ma valise jusqu'au coffre de Jasper. Alice était déjà dans la voiture. Son visage était déçu, ses yeux tristes. Je pouvais le comprendre... J'avais encore une fois merdé.

**-Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda t-elle alors que je m'asseyais sur mon siège.

-**Oui. **Répondis-je toujours sans conviction. Elle soupira et regarda vaguement mon frère avant de réinstaller dans son siège et de regarder les rues autour.

Mon frère démarra la voiture et commença à s'insérer dans la circulation. Mes yeux se perdaient aux alentours. Je savais à peu près quelle heure il était et mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus. Elle devait probablement être devant l'Hôtel.. Prête à épouser un homme amoureux d'elle.. Un homme qui ne sera jamais moi.

Je me frottais le front nerveusement et me passais une main dans les cheveux.

**-Edward, on est tout prêt de l'église.. Est-ce que t'es sur que...**

**-Il n'y a plus rien à faire.. **Lâchais-je toujours difficilement. Parler m'était devenu difficile. Respirer encore plus.

**-Si ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ! **Claqua Alice subitement. Je me tournais vers elle prêt à répliquer mais elle me coupa en levant une main.

**-Va la voir ! Va à se putain de mariage et va la récupérer ! **Cria t-elle. Entendre Alice jurer relevait du miracle. Elle devait vraiment se sentir concerné pour être si.. réactive.

-**Alice.. Arrêtes ! **

**-Mais bon sang Edward ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Bella t'aime ! Elle t'aime ! Crois moi !**

**-Mais elle...**

**-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais je t'assure Edward qu'elle t'aime ! Crois moi. ****J'ai toujours eu le flaire pour ces trucs là !** Souligna t-elle en me jetant un regard appuyé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Plus quoi croire. J'avais désespérément envie de la croire, mais à côté, j'avais la trouille que Bella ne me rejette une nouvelle fois.

**-Ed. Alice a raison.. Va au moins la voir quelques secondes. Juste une dernière fois. **Reprit mon frère.

Au même moment les cloches de l'église sonnèrent. Je regardais mon frère paniquait qui comprit tout de suite et fit demi tour. Il slaloma rapidement entre les voitures un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Alice derrière sautillait carrément sur son siège.

**-Si j'abîme mon bébé je t'en tiendrais pour entièrement responsable ! **Dit soudainement mon frère en coupant la route à une voiture. Je déglutis priant dieu et ses saints de ne pas faire les cons et je regardais douloureusement l'horloge de l'église depuis ma place. Mes yeux fixaient les aiguilles tournaient beaucoup trop vite. J'avais l'impression d'un compte à rebours.

Jasper fit une embardée dans l'avenue. L'église était juste à quelques mètres. Beaucoup de voiture s'était amoncelé devant et le sentiment de panique reprit de plus belle.

**-J'arriverais pas à temps.**

**-Tais toi ! Je me concentre**. Jasper freina brutalement faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'église.

**-Donnes lui ta veste Jaz ! **Dit vivement Alice en l'aidant à l'enlever. C'était une veste de costard bleu. Je la passais et replaçais la capuche de mon pull par dessus. Alice me regarda en grimaçant.

**-ça fera l'affaire je suppose. **Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis de la voiture.

**-Souhaitez moi bonne chance. **

**-Bonne chance ! **Dirent-il en même temps. Je leur fis un signe de tête et courus jusque sur le parvis de l'église. Je regardais autour pour constater que la voiture de la marié était déjà là. Enfin, je supposais en voyant une limousine blanche juste devant avec un ''just married'' sur l'arrière.

Cela m'étonnait que Bella ait choisi une limousine, mais je chassais vite cette pensée pour courir jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris le coeur battant à deux milles à l'heure. C'était comme si plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus je retrouvais ma raison d'être. Je reprenais de la force.

(Meredith&Derek - You Found Me-(The Fray)

Une musique retentit puis la voix du curé. J'avançais fébrilement, regardant autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde alors je décidais de rester au fond de l'église et regardais près de l'Hôtel. Elle était déjà là.. Elle tenait la main de son futur mari. Je ne m'attardais même pas vers lui, mes yeux étant trop pris par la vision angélique de Bella. Elle était tellement belle dans sa robe blanche. Son voilage était sur son visage. Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir mais son visage semblait neutre. Tellement neutre.

**-Bien, nous allons donc passer à l'échange des voeux. **En entendant cette phrase, mon coeur rata un battement. Je reculais ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

**-Démétri répétez après moi.. Moi Démétri Aro Volturi.**

**-Moi Démétri Aro Volturi.**

**-Je veux te prendre Isabella Marie Swan.**

**-Je veux te prendre Isabella Marie Swan**

**-Pour légitime épouse. **

**-Pour légitime épouse. **Ce connard sourit.. Ce connard sourit et je me sentais soudainement mal. Je plaçais une main sur mon ventre en voyant Bella répondre à son sourire et fermais douloureusement les yeux. Je continuais de reculer à mesure que ses paroles retentissaient dans l'église. Mais mon pied heurta soudainement un banc, le faisant reculer dans un bruit sourd. Ce ne suffit pas pour arrêter la cérémonie. Lorsque je regardais autour de moi gêné, seuls quelques personnes avaient tourné le regard vers moi. Je n'y fis pas plus attention. Ce n'était pas mal place.. Ce n'était plus ma place.

Je me retournais et le coeur meurtrit je sortis de l'église. La voiture de mon frère était garé un peu plus haut. Il n'avait pas du trouvé de place devant.

Encore une fois, ce sentiment destructeur de culpabilité et de déception s'empara de moi. J'avais échoué. Elle devait certainement entrain de lui dire ''Oui'' maintenant. Elle me disait au revoir alors que mon coeur se brisait inlassablement. Ma poitrine était douloureuse, j'étais essoufflé tandis que je descendais les marches de l'église le regard perdu. Mes yeuxme brûlaient alors que je retenais les larmes. Le son de cloche retentit. Je jetais un regard vers le cloché et laissais une larme couler.

J'arrivais au niveau de la rue et je m'apprêtais à courir aussi vite que possible pour partir loin d'ici lorsqu'une main agrippa mon poignet.

**-Edward.. **Cette voix ! Putain cette voix.. Ce n'était pas possible.

Précautionneusement je me tournais vers elle et lui fis face.

-**Bella ? **Demandai-je encore tremblant.**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-J'ai pas pu**.Lâcha t-elle. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

**-J'ai pas pu Edward ! **Elle se jeta subitement dans mes bras alors que je restais quelques micro secondes sans réagir.

**-J'étais devant lui.. Prête à lui dire oui.. Mais je t'ai vu sortir de l'église et j'ai su.. **

**-Tu as su quoi ? **Elle releva le visage vers moi et plongea son regard dans le miens.

**-Que c'était toi. C'est toi depuis le début. Ça a toujours été toi. **

**-Que.. **

**-Viens, dépêches toi avant qu'ils n'arrivent. **Elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

**-Je les ai lâché en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Autant te dire que certains sont furax. **Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et je repérais la voiture de mon frère juste à quelques mètres de nous.

-**Bella.. **Je réalisais soudainement qu'elle était là ! Putain elle m'avait choisi moi... Je posais ma main sur sa joue et souris bêtement

.-**Bella... **Redis-je comme pour me convaincre qu'elle était vraiment là.

**-Oui. **Sourit-elle à son tour en posant sa main sur ma joue.

**-Pourquoi ? **Demandai-je malgré tout. Ses larmes continuaient de couler mais elle souriait toujours autant.

**-Parce que je t'aime Edward.. **

**-Bella.. **Répétai-je inlassablement en la serrant contre moi.

**-Moi aussi.. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. **Soufflai-je en me reculant pour l'embrasser. Tout mon soulagement et mon amour était dans ce baiser. Je l'embrassais à en perdre la vie tellement je me raccrochais à elle. Ce baiser était la délivrance de cinq années de souffrance et de manque.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **Dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

**-Je pars avec toi. **Dit-elle. Son ton était sans appel. Elle souriait toujours et j'étais conscient du sourire idiot qui devait être scotché à mes lèvres, mais je m'en fichais. Elle voulait être avec moi. Elle voulait être avec moi ! Putain !

**-Mais et ton père et...**

**-Je m'en fiche.. Je veux être avec toi ! De toutes les manières que ce soit ! **Sa voix était chaleureuse et douce. C'était fou.. Complètement dingue même. Je ne savais pas dans quoi nous nous embarquions. Mais je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je l'embrassais encore une fois et attrapais sa main à mon tour. Je regardais à droite et à gauche pour voir si la voie était libre avant de nous emmener rapidement jusqu'à la voiture. J'entendais ses chaussures claquaient derrière moi. Je l'entendais rire ..

-**Jaz démarres ! **Criai-je lorsque nous fûmes près de la voiture.

-**Bella ! **Je me tournais juste une seconde, le temps de voir Charlie suivit de deux types nous courir après. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'aidais Bella à monter à côté d'Alice et montais rapidement dans la voiture ensuite.

**-J'ai cru que tu te déciderais jamais. **Dit soudainement Alice à Bella. Cette dernière se mit à rire et je me tournais vers elle souriant tandis que Jasper démarrait la voiture à vive allure.

-**Moi aussi. **Répondîmes Bella et moi en même temps.

Six jours... Six jours que je remettais ma vie en question. Six jours que je réfléchissais au moment où j'avais vraiment été heureux dans ma vie. Six jours pour enfin l'être pleinement... Avec elle.

Au final, la seule chose que je retins vraiment était que cette Hélène Rolland ne disait pas que des conneries.. Les hommes regrettent souvent ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage de faire...Et le bonheur est justement de pouvoir affronter ses regrets.

...

Merci encore à tous.

Lunaland


	2. Vote !

-**Hum ! Hum ! **Se racle la gorge. -**Tiens, tiens... Vous êtes là ? **Un sourire sadique s'installe sur mes lèvres. Je regarde le visage excité de mon sexEdtoy à mes côtés avant de reporter mon attention sur mon public. Ma langue sort presque de ma bouche en le voyant si sexy dans ce foutu boxer Armani alors que tout mon corps tremble de notre précédente activité. La laisse autour de son cou se tend légèrement lorsqu'il tente un pas vers notre public de plus en plus fiévreux.

J'entends les jeunes vierges insolentes face à moi s'agiter tandis que j'avance pour coller ma bouche à l'oreille de mon objet de luxure.-**Tu aimes ce que tu vois Eddy ? **Ma langue pourlèche mes lèvres. Je serre les cuisses en l'entendant grogner. Un sourire triomphant s'installe sur mes lèvres avant que je ne reporte mon attention sur mes lectrices..

**-Il est à point les filles... Dommage pour vous. **Souris-je narquoisement en remontant le menton. Je pose ma main sur les pectoraux plus que dessinés de mon beau spécimen et continue à narguer la foule.-**Vous m'avez l'air tellement peu enclines à me faire plaisir que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous rendre ce service. **Je descends ma main jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon et glisse deux doigts entre la couture et sa peau. Edward soupire, ses hanches commençant déjà à se mouvoir.

L'agitation dans la foule se fait de plus en plus dense. Je peux sentir la température monter.-**Et dire que je ne vous ai demandé qu'un vote ! **Ma main empoigne alors le sexe d'Edward. Il grogne et rejette la tête en arrière.-**Du calme ! **Je claque en entendant Edward jurer, tandis que des gémissements retentissent déjà des jeunes impudentes.

Ma main continue de s'activer sur le sexe de mon joujou préféré.-**Voyons voir... **Je me place juste derrière mon homme, mes deux mains glissent dans son caleçon, ma poitrine collée contre son dos. -**Comment pourriez-vous vous rattraper ? **Je regarde la foule de lectrices tremblantes devant moi, toujours satisfaite de mon petit effet et souris un peu plus.-**Je vais vous faire une faveur... Mais ce sera la dernière ! **Redis-je d'une voix sans appel.

Certaines se retiennent de gémir en voyant Edward vaciller sous mes caresses, d'autre fixent l'Apollon devant elles, complètement nu. Je peux comprendre leurs états.. Tout du moins, j'aurais pu le comprendre, si ce n'était pas moi qui tenait ce sexe si délicieusement gonflé entre mes mains. Edward leur fait face, la longueur pointant fièrement sur le haut de son boxer, tandis que l'on peut voir ma main branler son sexe.

-**Nous avons un devoir les filles ! Faire vivre ce foutu blog ! **Ma voix s'élève comme une prière parmi la foule. Est-ce que je me prends pour Martin Luther-King ? Humm.. Non ! Définitivement non ! Mais je veux prêcher la bonne parole.

-**Vous avez jusqu'au 15 mai pour voter ! Pas une journée de plus, pas une de moins ! **Ma main accélère encore. Edward rejette la tête vers l'arrière faisant glisser ses cheveux contre ma joue. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et contracte la mâchoire. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser aller. J'ai une mission à accomplir.-**On ne vous demande rien de plus qu'un foutu vote ! Alors let's go ! Sinon ça... **Et à ce moment précis, mon pouce glisse sur son gland le faisant grogner fortement.-**Restera à MOI ! **Plusieurs plaintes retentissent de nouveau.

Je regarde tous ces visages envieux et presque faussement innocents de nouveau, me promettant mentalement de les remercier comme il se doit pour leur soutien et leur dévotion à mes délires, avant que ma bouche ne se pose sur la clavicule d'Edward et que mes dents mordent brusquement le cou de mon dieu sur patte. Ses jambes tremblent, son corps s'arque et toute l'air dans ses poumons sort d'un seul coup alors que son liquide tiède coule sur mes mains.-**Hum... Brave garçon... **soufflai-je contre son oreille.

-**Mouhahaha ! **

…

Pour relire les petites merveilles c'est par ici...

http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/ I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/

Et pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu, je vous mets le lien pour les votes

http(:/)/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html

(Enlevez les parenthèses surtout. Sinon ça ne marchera pas.)

…

A un de ces quatre pour d'autres aventures lemonesque ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Merci encore à toutes.. Inscrites, non inscrites. (Vos messages m'ont franchement touché !) Et bien sur, merci à Demetri's Wife !

Je vous aime

Luna


End file.
